


Looking at the Stars and Wishing you were them

by girloflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arranged Marriage, Because i love her too much, Cardiologist Luke, Coming Out, Cute Louis, Cute Luke, Falling In Love, Felicite is too good, Happy Ending, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I am not giving any more tags, Jay is alive., M/M, No Smut, Secret Smiles, read it to know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloflouis/pseuds/girloflouis
Summary: "What if we get married?""What?""Our parents want us to get settled. We are unable to find a even a decent date. Its a no harm. Mums will be ecstatic. We will focus on our careers. And the way we are properly hopeless in this field if we ever find someone..... you know?""You do make sense sort of....... I don't know. You have rendered me speechless""Think about it.""Okay I will do it."When Louis and Luke find each other in a hospital. Jay is always right.





	1. I Would

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.....  
> This is my first work ever if you actually do not count a poem i wrote about Frogs when I was ten. This fanfiction is a birthday gift to my best friend. I am a bit early, posting it nearly two hours prior because my self control capabilities are non-existent. I adore her, love her and appreciate each moment i have ever spend with her.  
> This work is also a dedication to MediaWhore who has shared the two of the most beautiful fics i ever read "the dead things we carry" and obviously "Through Eerie Chaos". Thank you very much.
> 
> Maybe you will find some literary references, as i have already told you my self-control capabilities are non-existent.
> 
> This is my first work, have mercy with me. Your kudos, comments and suggestions will always be cherished and appreciated.

Jay is so stubborn. Are all the mothers in this whole wide world so stubborn? If you will ask Louis, he would definitely say, Yes. And please do not anyone dare to forget Felicite. Exactly same as her beautiful mother. It is not like he does not trust their matchmaking skills. He does not need two Emmas, for the sake of the sweet Father.   
He is a happy man now. After One Direction hiatus and his first four singles, today he has travelled a really long journey. His new management and his fans are responsible for all he is today, a successful songwriter and singer. He does not want anything more. His past was fragile, for some time heartbreaking but today he is happy, serene he does not want that happy bubble to break. His family, friends and fans are happy for him and they are happy in their own lives. After the end of Babygate for him and Liam, it was like a huge turnover in their lives. They are helping Zayn now, his anxiety and depression had taken a toll over him. They are good…. Yes, they are…. Like he said he is a happy man now.  
But no, definitely Jay is not, neither do Felicite. They want him to have a man for himself, date, get married and have children. The point is they do not even care for the order. Finding new men each and everyday for him, rejecting, accepting and everything they want to do is their new hobby and a part time job. Yes, Louis loves them dearly but this is too much. He is just okay with being a single. He wants to be that way now, at least for a year or two.  
And Jay is not ready for Louis’ shit now.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .

“You want beer, Z?” cried Louis. The pub was too much crowded and too much noisy. Though he tried to be as loud as he could he wasn’t sure if Zayn was actually able to hear him. Surprisingly Zayn shrugged, the only body language he knew by heart. Louis and Liam were still not sure how they are actually able to know by just a singular body movement. Louis left to bring beers and shots. The pub was too crowded and loud. But sometimes its good to be famous. Louis got his orders quickly and went back his table to hear Liam rant.  
“I am so whipped. A whole week of continuous recording and writing, Christ I needed this. You know I don’t know what they want? They are good and helpful sometimes give amazing ideas, but mostly they are irritating as hell. Writing is not like mathematics, that you have a formula and you just apply it. I need to think and feel it. I think they are properly made of stones or something.” Liam shake his head to himself. Louis was laughing loudly and Zayn was just looking at Liam rather deeply, indicating that he was properly drunk. Only Zayn can look mesmerising when drunk. Common people like Louis are sweaty, stinking laughing shit at this point.   
It was their scheduled Lad’s night. Nizam and Kevin were on a date today, not together to be very particular and Oliver has gone home for his parents wedding anniversary. So, that brings just these three of them at the table. After they drifted off and were not allowed to mingle publicly for a period of time, these new adjustments have brought them closer than ever. They are really thankful for that.   
After sympathising with each other on their nice and rather shit life, they took car home. “Lou, you should actually start seeing men. Jay is right. What is the use of joy if you cannot share with anyone?” Liam said cradling Zayn sleeping head on his lap. “Et tu Liam? When did you become my mom’s best friend? You know I am not ready. I do not have time and even not mentally prepared. He will get bored and will leave me.” countered Louis watching Liam’s fond smile suspiciously. “Are you kidding me? No one can resist that naturally Kadarshian ass of yours.” winking exaggeratedly he added “At least try. Maybe you find someone. Jay would be really happy. I am sure it will be nice. Give yourself a chance. I know there will be a coming out and everything else, it is scary but at the same point of time its alright. We will manage it all. If we are able to come this far, we will walk further.”  
Louis knew Liam was right, but he will never be confessing it. Car stopped jerkly, at Zayn’s place cutting off their conversation, surprisingly but not awaking Zayn.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Louis said Okay the following morning, they thought he was still drunk. Louis himself had doubts but whatever makes Jay happy.


	2. One Way or Another

“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
“Surely sure, Boo?”  
“Ummm….. yeah.”  
“Louis you are awake. You know that. Right?”  
“Mum….. I know that. I know what I am doing. I said yes. You can search and recommend as many boys as you want. I won’t stop you. Are we clear?”  
“Oh! Yes love…… But I am still unable to understand how you got ready for this? You were reluctant for a really a long time now. And don’t you dare throw your almonds, boy… I am still watching you.”  
Pouting exaggeratedly Louis put the peeled almonds in his mouth to chew thoroughly. “Actually, yesterday at Lad’s night Liam persuaded me a little. I thought he is right. I know I still need time, but it will take a lot awful time to find a man for me. So, I think I would be better to start early. It’s not like I am not irresistible, but to find someone for me is going to be a lot tough task.”  
Nodding understandingly Jay smiled. “Since, you have already said that it is going be a tough one. So, we need a team. We already have some plans and men for you to meet and date. But I am tired right now. Felicite would take over. Felicite!!!!” She called her rather loudly, lulling all the Louis’ protests against her.  
Jay shared the good news without wasting any time. Louis thought it would be better to shut all the lights in the mansion and use their eyes instead. Shining so bright, their expressions the most dramatically happy, the gestures they were using to talk they have not talked since a really long time and have too much to catch up.  
Deep down Louis was still not sure of this decision.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Louis returned in the evening after his scheduled recording, Felicite cornered him through the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies.  
It is a sin to ignore food, especially delicious food, everyone knows that.  
“It is fact universally acknowledged that a single man in the possession of a good fortune must be in want of a husband.”  
“I am sure it is a wife.”  
“We will go with the spouse.”  
“Whatever you say….. ” He said flipping her off grabbing a handful of warm cookies for himself.  
“Okay…. So, we are here to discuss my probable brother-in-laws.”  
“If you remember correctly…. I have still not started dating.”  
“Just because you are incapable of optimism that does not mean I do not want to.”  
Louis chose not to answer and focused his attention to the fourth delicious chocolate chip cookie he was busy devouring. He is a busy man, guys.  
Fizzy just eyed him expressionlessly. She continued, “Me and mum have been discussing a whole lot about it. And since you gave this excruciatingly happy news today, so we went really deeper with it.” Louis took a rather big bite, smiling approvingly. Fizzy took it as an indication to proceed.  
“Since, you were reluctant before so we were thinking to give you a few choices about how you want to go with this whole thing.” Not waiting for his singer brother’s answer she continued, “So, the first one is the natural long process, we tell you about some men, you have dates with them, sort them out, it will all be depended on you to choose from. The second one is like you know, a little different, we tell you about men who we think are suitable for you, may match your tastes and if you both give each other some time it would better for the long run. You will still go on formal dates and everything that comes with it. The third one is rather weird…. Obviously because mum suggested it.” This actually brought Louis attention.  
“She wants you to not to date too much. Before you come out, it may not be advisable. So, she wants you to meet the potentials casually like in the events, backstage and sometimes at dinner here. If someone interests you can hang out with them, invite them to your lads nights, see the tuning. You understand right? You take your time to proceed. It will also give you the time to know if the other one is interested in you or not.”  
“But to me it is a really slow process requiring too much time and to be very honest I do not rely on it.”  
“Actually Fiz, I am more comfortable with this one. I do not want to rush things, I need time. I would surely like someone who gets on with you all and the lads fine. I will do this.” Louis replied after taking a small amount of time.  
“But what if you took too much time and he found another. This would not be good.” Fizzy protested.  
Louis laughed “Then he wasn’t the one for me.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The next six proceeded with Louis meeting a number of men, the most of them being his mother’s friends sons and relatives or Fizzy’s friends of friends. They did not know anything, Lou is grateful for that. Some were now his good friends, people worth keeping for. Even Zayn warmed up for some of them. But Louis is still not able to find someone with whom he could think that he can be happy in a very different sort of a way.  
“So, what do you think.” Liam asked Louis on their Sunday brunch at his place.  
While Louis and Liam were having tea and pancakes, Z was busy with his new painting. It feels the same but at the same time all the new. Zayn is a beautiful singer but at the same time an equally talented artist. His reserved and mysterious self does wonders to the canvas. After his first art exhibition a year before, he swore to never leave his paint alone. Jay and Louis once again are organising a Cinderella Ball again. Zayn has thought to donate some of his paintings. He is working on them; his tea is still waiting on a small stool near him as his pancakes. He is occasionally taking a sip while thinking about some strokes or colour changes, Louis thought. The way the natural light is striking his features from the window in the front of him, it represents the most unearthly being, if Louis would have been good in his art, Zayn would definitely be his first muse.  
“About what?” Louis answered coming out of his stupor.  
“About a man. Have you liked any of them? They are good, funny, entertaining, caring and mature. Have you thought about any of them in a different way?”  
“Ummmm…. I do not know. I am not sure about them. Yes, they all are good. Obviously, my mother would not send anyone on my way, but I am still unable to feel a connection. You know I feel a connection with Zayn, with you, with mum, you people know me like no one in this world. You understand me, sometimes I even do not need to tell you in what way or form, you just know. I know it does not happen overnight, but I do not think it would happen in near future” Louis shrugged and laughed. “I know I sound weird but there are some things that I want in a relationship, not just romantic, some unspoken things, little gestures, secret smiles, the twinkle in the eye….. I should stop. I am sounding ridiculous with each word I am speaking.”  
“Oh….. I always knew you are going to be the most hopelessly romantic one of all three of us.” Zayn interjected. Liam cracked.  
“Oh ! Shut up.”  
“Seriously Lou….. Z is right. Have you never realised?” Liam winked.  
“I am done talking to the pair of you. Twats. And yes, Li, let me remind you, you make terrible pancakes. I am never tasting them again.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Cinderella Ball was scheduled to be organised on the evening 20th of December, while the Zayn’s exhibition would be held on 21st. In this way they would be free for Louis Birthday and Christmas.  
Since, the ball is in the evening Louis and his friends are working their arses off. They want it to be the most memorable night for the children and their parents. Louis knew that tomorrow he would be free, he would have time for the fatigue, but not today. He, Oli and Zayn were working at the venue while Liam and Calvin were doing the last minutes chores. Jay and Fizzy were busy with the management and decorations. Though the work left is rather less now, but its already mid-afternoon, they all still have to get ready and reach here again before seven in the evening. They need to rush.  
By the time the work is satisfactorily completed its already four and thirty. They rush to their flats to get ready and agreed to meet at seven sharp outside the venue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fizzy and girls reached the venue last. They had decided to enter together since they all have worked as a team to make this happen. Louis is excited to meet Steve, Snoop and Bebe after a long time. They enter after a series of photographs, autographs and short interviews. In an hour or so, most of the guests would arrive. The purpose of the ball is to collect donations for the children fighting life-threatening illnesses and having special needs.  
Louis and Jay have met most of the children gathered here. They are now a special part of their lives. He still remembers the first time he told her that he wants to help children like them. She was too happy to be true. Since then they are donating and raising money for children. It took time for his mother to greet most of their principle donators and trustees. Meanwhile, Steve and Bebe arrived. Liam and Zayn always loved their company. There is always too much to catch up, since they are able to meet rather frequently.  
His mother came up to him. “Hello darlings. How are you doing?”, Jay greeted the group assembled at a table with the drinks and crisps. Bebe and Steve hugged her and assured their wellbeing. They both have been her favourites, from the point she met them. They both too loved her. “Actually I came here to borrow Louis and Zayn for a while. Children are asking for them both. You all are welcome to join them if you wish too.”  
“No, me and Bebe are fine here. Thank you Jay. I just wished Liam would have been a better company though.” Steve answered.  
“Don’t worry Jay I would try a lot harder to be a nicer company. And the dance would start in half an hour so we would be there on time.” Liam wanted to sound disinterested but his smile gave him away.  
Louis and Zayn hugged Steve patting his back. They gave Bebe a wave before following Jay to the ball room. The children were enjoying themselves dancing across the floor, meeting each other and playing around. Giggles and hearty laughs were everywhere to be heard. After One Direction, Louis and Zayn drifted off. They do not talk about it, but they know that it was the most painful part of their life. People may have difficulty to realise but they both share so much in common. They compliment each other in very uncommon ways. They have been each other support systems since the first day they met. Louis still does not understand that why he was always able to understand him. With his constant bouts of anxiety and depression Louis was the only place where Zayn sought relief. When Louis was criticised for his raspy voice and his curvy body it was Zayn where he sought solace. A socially awkward lad as Zayn found calm in a flamboyant Louis. But where money is the sole controller, human connections often suffer. For a long time they refused to talk each other, controlled themselves by their self-respect. Its after when Liam became close to Louis, he persuaded him to change things with Zayn. It is when they realised that when the loved ones matter, self-respect should so to shit. Louis would never be more thankful to Liam to talk him out. This work has changed a lot about Zayn. He is now much more himself. He tries to be free and a little less reserved. Louis knows that sometimes Z behaves as if he is oblivious and not with them, but he still cares and that what keeps them going. They both need some more time to make the things the way they were before.  
Zayn and Louis meet children. They all love them both. They love to sit on their laps and talk to them about everything all the time. They clicked some photos with them, kissed their cheeks and danced with them. It felt like they were having the time of their life. Laughs, giggles, tickles and shying filled the room with all the cheer that can be humanly collected.  
“Lou”, Jay called when Lou and Zayn had finally be left alone and were sitting by the bar themselves.  
“Yes Mum?”  
“Oh I have brought someone to meet you. This is Agnes Malak. This is my son Louis and this is his best friend Zayn Malik”  
“Hello Ms. Malak. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” Louis greeted. Zayn bowed and shook her hand.  
“I feel the same dear. It is so lovely to meet you finally.”  
“Agnes and me were childhood friends. We were neighbours and went to the school together. She has moved to London and I invited her here. And here is her son Luke, Luke Malak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Have a beautiful day ahead.....


	3. Night Changes

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Malik it is good to meet you too. Mum talks about you both all the time.” Luke greeted them cordially.  
“I presume it’s all good things. Please call me Louis.” Louis shook his hand.  
Luke smiled bashfully making Louis stare at him for a moment.  
“Luke is a cardiologist and has just shifted to London. He is a well-known name in his profession. Agnes is an artist and she too wants to donate some of her paintings. We have arranged a room to showcase her paintings tomorrow with Zayn and other artists participating to the cause.” Jay elaborated with an undefined sparkle in her eyes.  
“That is so kind of you Mrs. Malak. We are really thankful for your support.” Zayn said.  
“It is my pleasure darling. Art for Art sake. If my art can help these children, I would be really proud of it.”  
“I feel the same Agnes. I think we should leave the boys. Louis give Luke company and introduce him to your friends. He will be bored with the boring old ladies.” Jay said to Louis.  
Louis was unable to decipher the sparkle she he had in her orbs. “You are the most charming woman I have ever met mum. I will take care of Luke. You both go enjoy and catch up. See you later.” He said kissing Jay on the cheek. She smiled looking gorgeous in her satin blue gown. She kissed him and Zayn on cheek and went away with Agnes.  
Louis, Luke and Zayn then proceeded to the table Liam, Steve and Bebe occupied. They grabbed some beers and an extra chair from an adjoining table for Luke to sit with them. Luke is a rather tall muscular man with slight curves and broad shoulders. His soft chocolate brown eyes can make anyone to drool for him. It was already late for Steve and Bebe and were actually going to find Louis to say goodbye. Luckily for them Louis arrived on time and hence they went away giving Luke a greeting and an autograph he was too afraid to ask.  
That left only four of them alone.  
“You liked here Luke? We organize it every year in December. The amusing part is we always end up doing the same jobs each year in spite of hating those nevertheless.” Liam started the conversation after a short period of awkward silence.  
“I have never been into the parties, but I like the gathering like these. I loved here. I did not have anyone except my mum to keep me company, I am accustomed to it now, but it was pleasing here.”  
“Why is that?” Zayn asked curiously still remaining in his element.  
“Umm…” Luke cleared his throat awkwardly and took a sip of his fruity beer. “I never had time to mingle too much. I education and then my job has always been time taking leaving me with just enough time to make up with mum and Ron. And I have never been into too hard drinks, dancing, grinding and sweaty bodies. I think it is about my job that limits me.”  
Liam giggles. “I can understand that, but when you describe pub that way it actually sounds cringeworthy. Who is Ron?”  
“Ronald Black. He is my best mate. We are friends since we were little. We even attended same medical college. He is a neurologist. He lives in Bath.”  
“We have been there. We all went there once when we did not want to go too far. It was a nice road trip.” Liam said describing their road trip which actually should be not more that three hours but they stopped too much exploring each and every thing in the way as Zayn had put it and ended up taking nearly six hours to get there. They have a thick photo album alone for that trip.  
“Yeah. . It is a nice place.”  
Luke was a little fidgety, Louis could bet that inspite of trying too much he was unable to make himself comfortable. It felt like it was the part of his nature. It had nothing to do with them. He was not good with the attention he was receiving.  
“Exhibition starts at 5 pm tomorrow. We all should be here by four. This way we will be able to see the arrangements and may want to change the way the paintings will be arranged. Luke you have to send Agnes’ paintings by noon.” Louis interjected successfully changing the topic much to Luke’s relief.  
Luke nodded.  
“I and Liam will meet you at your place at three and will come here together. I want some of my paintings together so actually want to see into that.” Zayn agreed instantly.  
They chatted a little more about themselves, Louis cracking jokes occasionally and pointedly keeping Luke in his comfort zone but keeping him up with them.  
“There they are.” Louis heard his mother approaching. “We should leave now. Children have already left with their parents and so do most of the guests.” She said reaching them.  
Zayn and Liam hugged Jay and kissed her cheek wishing her good night before climbing their cars to leave. Luke took his mother’s hand wishing good night to Tomlinson-Deakin family before leaving.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Louis got up next day with a little hangover and headache. His mother already left a tablet of Aspirin, a glass of water and a note promising an eggs and bacon breakfast. God Bless his Angel. He took the medicine and brushed his teeth before running downstairs to kitchen.  
The Kitchen table was already crowded with his little siblings and his mother behind the counter. He was greeted with the low singsong of good morning conforming their tiredness from the previous day. He went over to help his mother with tea and toast. They were synchronised to do it. Louis put the kettle to brew and bread to the toaster. He then handed his mum the plates for the breakfast and brought butter from the refrigerator. In about ten minutes the breakfast was ready to be plated. The tea was prepared and served. Tomlinsons have always been very particular to their tea. A splash of milk with half a teaspoon of cane sugar. The food was the silent affair. Felicity then left for her college and both the pair of twins to their school. That left only Louis and Jay to themselves.  
“Are you going for the recording today Louis?”  
“I was planning to. But I am tired so I rescheduled it for 22nd. It was the last recording for the year. Most of the staff are leaving for their homes not before the evening of the day so I gave the timing for the morning. They are happy since they are getting a whole day for the Christmas shopping.”  
“That’s nice. Then today we can plan a little bit of the decorations this year. Where are you going to spend the New Year?”  
“Okay we will do that. I am still not sure for New Year. Maybe we will have a party at Liam’s and the following day we will all drive to beach and spend the day there.”  
“That sounds particularly nice.”  
It has always been a thing with Louis. He spends the festive season with his family. It makes it more beautiful. He feels that in this way he is making up the time he was not able to be with them.  
Clifford comes running to Louis jumps on his lap snuggling and making himself thoroughly comfortable. Louis caresses his back fondly.  
“Yes, I was planning for the beach for a long time. It is not the season but I cannot resist.”  
“We would all love it. Where was Eleanor yesterday? I thought she was coming.”  
“She had a modelling assignment going on Spain. She wanted to but could not make it. But she will be here on 24th.”  
“That’s alright. She has a career and she has to take care of it. There are pros and cons to everything.”  
“Yeah…. That’s true. Actually I wanted to ask you something.” Louis said remembering.  
“Okay tell me.”  
“I never met Agnes. She is a lovely woman but you never talked about her though I have met all of your friends.”  
“Agnes and I were childhood friends, very similar to you, Calvin, Oliver and Stanley. We went to the same school and were properly attached to the hip. Her family was not well to do but they were hard working people and wanted her to go to college. She had always been an intelligent girl and got the scholarship. It was there I met Troy and she met John. You already know my part of the story. John and Agnes got married at the age of 18 and she had Luke shortly after. She finished her course with Luke in her arms. John at that time was an apprentice at Parkhill Hospital at Doncaster. We were still friends but she was not able to meet me because she was always too busy with her household activities, Luke and her part time job. When her course completed, John lost his job. He was not able to find another and soon started drinking too much. Luke was born as a premature baby hence he was a little more prone to infections and contagious diseases. Most part of the money she made was wasted in his drinking. At one time he used the money she had saved for Luke’s supplements. At that point of time she was too exhausted to bear anymore. She left John and came to her parents. They took care of her and Luke for a short period of time. You made your first acquaintance with him then. We just have only one photo of you two together. After a really long time me and Agnes were able to see each other regularly. It was one of the most cherished part of my life. In the fear of John would harm her or Luke, her parents send them to North Hampshire. Hence, we were just able to see each other when she visited her parents. She was their child, therefore in a year or two they also went to her. Our connections became limited and later broken. I found her on Facebook some months ago. She told me she is coming to London. I instantly invited her to the Ball.” Louis realised his mother was sniffling quietly. He went and hugged her tenderly, caressing her scalp.  
“You know Boo, I was too happy to see Luke that day. He was small, tender and timid boy. The only time he laughed openly was when he was playing with you. He was your only company as you were his. When I used to see you two to get along I always made me so proud. Agnes has seen too much in her life same as me. She made her son as he is today and I found him a really nice boy. And that’s the story.”  
Jay extracted herself from Louis and went to make a cup of tea for each of them. They went into a comfortable silence when they both were trying to think and analyse what that has transpired between them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zayn and Louis were waiting for the Malaks to arrive. It was already quarter past four, when they decided to look into the things on their own. Zayn has insisted to cover his paintings before its only five minutes left for the show. No one has seen the paintings that he is exhibiting today. Louis and Liam had the glimpse when they have hanged out at Zayn but never a completed one. They did not want to be nosy and let Z do whatever he wanted to. Agnes arrived at four-thirty without Luke. It turned out he got busy with an emergency surgery and would not be able to make it at least till six. She was waiting of him but then decided to come by herself. She was rather satisfied with the display. Her paintings displayed the subjects of nature, particularly sunsets. She had also displayed two life portraits both of them of Luke and Ron. Though she had given it an abstract sense that its not easy to identify them but Luke’s striking brown eyes could not be mistaken. Ron has soft blue eyes; red hairs and his freckles covered the major part of his cheeks and nose. He is shown as a rather well-built man with a soft and kind face. In one they are laughing sitting on Ottoman with teacups on the table and in the other they are waking down a street in autumn with the red leaves falling from above. While one gives the sense of joy and contentment the other has serenity and calmness in it.  
Louis felt as if he is witnessing a rather personal part of Luke’s life. It was about time when Zayn decided to uncover his paintings. Zayn had done seven paintings for the exhibition. His first painting was a sea beach in the morning. Louis remembered it from the Bath, when they all have dragged Zayn at four in the morning out of his bed to see it. The second painting depicted a music studio, a writer writing, someone singing at a mic, a few others listening and everything illuminated by just the sunlight from a window shown in between. His third painting showed Louis head on Jay’s lap, Jay sitting on the couch, her hand in his hair ruffling them softly, both of their faces soft and concentrated on television. The painting was able to catch the true colour of their similar eyes.  
“Zayn I am going to buy this”, Louis heard his mother talking. “It may not be right doing this but I want this.”  
“You do not need to buy this, I will paint you another one.”  
“No… Zayn I want this one only. We are going to hang up on our Kitchen mum.” Louis heard himself speak.  
Zayn nodded and they proceeded to his fourth painting, a piece of modern act. He had used various strings and ropes tied to a straggled artist on the stage pulling him back.  
His fifth painting was a tribute to Vincent Van Gogh, representing the Aurora Borealis, its view from a flight in Norway. His sixth painting was a charcoal sketch of Louis and Liam, it was from an old memory during the time of the band, the boys are snuggled together in a single blanket on a couch giving toothy smiles to coax Z to join them. Louis and Liam gave each other a secret smile, they all knew the painting was not there to be sold to anyone. His seventh and the last painting depicted Zayn’s journey out of his additions. The painting was mostly in smoky colours, it was hard to understand for someone unaware of the painter’s background.  
They had arrived to the last end of the gallery. Zayn though looking composed was nervous. Though it was not the first time he was exhibiting his work, but this work was more personal. Everyone had only the good words for him, but they were not enough to divert his mind to another direction. Louis borrowed Zayn from the crowd to take him to the small bar they have arranged in the gallery. Though it was too much out of the league, but it made the place more comfortable and personal.  
“Zayn are you alright?”  
“Yeah …. *sign*”  
“Its alright Z. People are going to buy them. Two are already sold even.”  
“Two?”  
“As if Liam is going to leave the sketch to be sold off to a stranger.”  
“Yeah…..” Zayn smiled to himself.  
“They are more personal and I loved them. Do not get nervous. Stay with me. Okay?”  
“Okay”  
Nearly at five guests started to arrive. Louis remained by Zayn side. It was an instinct for the both of them to be by each other when one felt low or out was himself. It was more reassuring than all the kind words combined. Zayn and Agnes both got a good response, there were many probable buyers than they thought. Liam and Jay were entertaining the guests, standing side by side, talking about their work for the children. Louis was sure that they were surely get ten to fifteen patrons by the end of the night.  
Luke arrived at 7:30 pm. Though clad in a three piece navy blue tailored suit, looking breathtakingly handsome but his eyes looked tired. He actually looked to have made a hell lot of effort to lift himself up to reach there. His eyes caught Louis’ and reached for the both of them.  
“Hi Louis. Hi Zayn. I am sorry, that I am late. I told mother to go without me earlier but she still waited for me. It must have been inconvenient for you.”  
“Hi yourself. It wasn’t. She was here before the start of the show.” Zayn assured him. He called a waiter for drinks for all of them.  
“Okay…” Luke signed. “That’s better. I thought I made her late. We always arrive together for the shows, but I was pretty engaged.”  
“What happened? I thought you much have freed yourself for tonight.” Louis said.  
“That I did. But I had to operate a patient at 9. The operation extended unexpectedly and then an emergency came. I could not leave them.”  
“How are they?” Zayn interjected.  
“Who?”  
“He means your patients.”  
“Oh…. They are in ICU now. The operation was successful, we are waiting for the response. I have overnight duty.”  
“I understand. Take a leave tomorrow and enjoy some pints with us.” Zayn invited Luke for their usual lad’s night.  
“Okay I will try to. If you do not mind, do you know where is my mother?”  
“She is with my mum, in the main room. We should actually come with you. There are some probable buyers. Zayn should talk to them.”  
Luke, Louis and Zayn walked to the end of the hall to enter the main exhibition room. All of the intended paintings were exhibited there. Agnes and Jay were in a conversation with old posh ladies, who maybe were interested in the paintings and a charity show off. The room was not packed but still contained a considerable amount of people. The parents were also invited so that the patrons are able to get the first-hand information about the charity and the work Tomlinsons, Liam, Zayn and other patrons are doing. Luke joined his mother and Jay excused herself to talk to Louis.  
“Why is Luke late? Has he told you something?”  
“Yup…. He had to be there for an emergency operation.”  
“Oh…. I thought so. He would not leave Agnes on a day like this. Her paintings are already sold. Zayn there are a lot more buyers for you. Do not go away. Let us talk to them for the deals. Both you come with me.”  
It took nearly an hour for Zayn, Louis and Jay to talk to them. Paintings were lovely and probable patrons eager to give any amount they could afford. This actually made the task easy for all of them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Exhibition had to end by 9:00 pm proceeded by a dinner for Malaks, Tomlinsons, Liam and Zayn. Louis and Zayn had booked the tables at nearby Italian place.  
“I love this time of Ball. It actually adds more to the festive season.” Jay started the conversation simultaneously looking into the menu.  
“How long have you been doing this?” Luke asked keeping his menu card away.  
“Nearly eight years. Mum loves it. We have always been surrounded by children, and she wants it to continued forever.” Louis answered as the waiter came to take the orders.  
“We that is Zayn and me joined two years back. I love it this way better. It actually helped us a lot.” Liam replied softly looking at Louis and Zayn.  
“Yeah, it has…” Zayn mumbled.  
Luke looked at them thoughtfully.  
“I too loved it. I think we are going to be here for a while.” Agnes nodded.  
“You should actually come on our community place on Sunday evenings. Though we are not doing them for Christmas and New Year because we want them to celebrate with their family but after that you both should come, you know if you want to. Children play and enjoy themselves. Zayn tells them to paint, really he tells them to paint. Lou teaches them sing and his footie freakiness, me and girls dance with them, Liam runs with them. It is real fun to be there.” Felicite told them.  
“Yeah…. You both should come. Most of time we forget that we have a life out of that place.” Jay insisted. The conversation stopped as the orders arrived.  
The dinner came as silent affair expect some casual comments on the taste or a recommendation of a better place for some of the dishes.  
The company left the diner to take their cars and call it a night.  
“Hey Luke !” Louis exclaimed as Luke was climbing in his car to go back for his night shift.  
Luke turned over to look at Louis. He looked tired and a little sleepy, Louis felt bad for him.  
“You up for tomorrow?” Louis asked as he jogged to him.  
“Yeah… maybe… I do not know. I will try. I will tell you in the noon. If that’s okay?” Luke sounded confused.  
“Try your best. But do not strain yourself. It will be nice if you come. Lads will be happy to meet you.”  
“Okay I will tell you tomorrow.” He smiled, shaked Louis’ hand and turned for his car. Louis ran to his.  
Halfway to his car, Louis laughed to himself and turned over. Luke was still there turning his key. “Hey!!!!” Luke peeked out of his window. “How are you going to tell me huh?”  
Now, Luke got out of his car and went to Louis. “You should take my number then.”  
They exchanged numbers and called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surely going to update soon.  
> Thank you....


	4. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for this late update. I would try to do it as soon as possible from now on.
> 
> I hope that you all have enjoyed the story till now. So there it is the chapter number 4.

_I will be there. If you do not mind can I bring Ron? He has come over for the Christmas._

_Luke_

Louis got the message precisely at 12 noon.

_More the people, more the fun. Bring him over. Be there at 7 pm at Cahoots in Soho._

_Louis._

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis and his friends tend to change their drinking places each Friday. They do not like to have bodyguards all the time around, but by switching places each time gives them a way to have fewer of them around. Louis, Liam and Zayn arrived early. The pub is designed as a railway coach, they took the last of the seats giving them a little privacy. Kevin, Nizam and Oliver arrived after fifteen minutes, giving their accustomed excuses of the unbearable London traffic. Kevin must have slept a lot more than required. Liam was going to order for their first pints when he caught the sight of Luke searching for them in the main drinking area. He called him and noticed him to be followed by a freckled red-haired man.

“Hi! I wasn’t able to find you all.” Luke greeted awkwardly.

Louis never estimated him and his friends to be this intimidating that a famous cardiologist tend to behave that way.

“Oh! it’s alright. Take a seat. That must me Ronald. Right?” Ron nodded and gave his hand to shake.

“Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you. I would have never thought that K would be able to invite himself to a company like here.”

Luke glared at Ron.

Liam went to order the pints and to tell someone to come back by each half an hour to fill their glasses.

Louis laughed at their antics and introduced all the others at the table to Ron and Luke. Zayn smiled at both of them and giving an additionally cheeky one to Luke.

Ron was a loud, funny and easy-going Irish neurologist. He worked at Royal United Hospital in Bath and came here to visit Luke before going to Ireland for Christmas.

“It is after two years I am going to my place for Christmas. I spend them at Luke’s. Just like Ron did for Potter.”

“You did not spend those with me because I had nowhere to go, it was because you had nowhere to go.”

“How long do you know each other?” Liam interjected as an attempt to stop their bickering. He was used to do that being spending a lot of time with Louis and Zayn.

“When I moved to North Hampshire. I was a transfer student. We were ten or something and things became easier when my family moved to his locality in a year or two.” Ron told them.

“That’s a really long time. I thought maybe you both became friends when you were at University.” Zayn said clearing his confusion.

In between caressing their third to fourth peg and slightly tipsy the group conversation drifted to being more between twos and threes. Ron and Liam were talking with full blown expressions and hand gestures about something doing with nerves, health and body-building. Louis noticed that maybe Ron was completely engrossed in the conversation but he was still giving Luke attention, more like assurance that he was there. He remembered when Luke told him he was not into parties. Luke was though talking with Zayn. It was not a surprise but still unusual. Zayn was not into talking with new people. They do not usually have more company on the Lad’s Night, even their co-workers are avoided and all so that Z does not feel uncomfortable about it. They both were smiling and actually looked comfortable with the discussion and with each other. Louis was busy with Nizam, Kevin and Oliver about their new schedule and the upcoming New Year plans. Then, the sound of his name made him to give attention to Z and Luke.

“You called me Z?”

“No, we were talking about some indie bands. Guess what, Luke loves them too. I told him that it was you who introduced me to them.”

“Oh… really? You like indie?”

“Yeah… I love them. I hear them when I am not at work.”

“Oh wow. Who are your favourites?”

“I am into Arctic Monkeys. But these days I love to listen to Imagine Dragons too.”

“Yes, they produce sick stuff.”

The conversation easily carried on with the indie bands to the rock bands, about how much they all love Queen and miss Freddie like he was reason they used to breathe at the first place to about how much they admire Beatles and Football for which they can all probably die. Ron and Liam joined them on the name of Football and how those godly people are so fit and fast like anything. The conversation comprised of enthusiastic eyes, frantic expressions and everything that you want in it. Though Zayn was rather composed for the type of conversation going on amongst them, the buzz of Luke was unconventional to see. Ron was smiling at him, keeping him close and yet free. There was an invisible thread that bind them and still setting them free.

“I think we should order something and leave in an hour. Its nearly midnight.” Louis proposed when he saw most of the occupants more than tipsy and their conversations fading. He knew no one can be tired for tomorrow is going to be the shopping day, and they still have two events to organise without a gap between them.

“Are you serious? The night has just started.” Luke replied drunk smiling bashfully. Louis found drunk Luke cute. Blush seeping to his cheeks, lips red and eyes shiny.

“Are you?” Louis counteracted on his antics.  

“No, I am Luke.” He laughed openly on his own joke. “Ron, see no one gets my references.”

“Do not worry Louis. His sense of humour takes a turn when he is drunk, which is really rare. He is alright and harmless. I do not know why but I find him cute this way.” He said after seeing a slightly worried expression on Louis. He brought his hand around Luke’s shoulder to hold him close saving him from dropping off.

“Oh…. I do find him cute too. I should go and order something for all of us.”

Louis ordered crisps, burgers and a pizza for all of them to share and eat. It was rather amusing to see all of them tipsy, mumbling to themselves, snickering and munching food noisily and happily.

“You know Louis, you look cute.” Luke commented in between chewing his burger and licking sauce from his fingers.

“And I think you are handsome.” Louis commented who was not that drunk and with a rather rational working brain amongst them.

“And you are both cute and handsome Z.” Liam commented giving all the heart eyes to Z as he could muster. Zayn looked calm but smiled at him shyly.

Ron, Luke and Louis looked at this out of nowhere interaction with an amused expression. Louis smiled to himself.

“I think they are cute together.” Luke commented.

“But they are not together.” Louis said with a tinge of little dissatisfaction.

“He finds everything cute when he is drunk.” Ron said looking at Luke.

“Really?” Louis said. Both of them being the only ones sane enough to hold a conversation.

“Most of the time he is right though. Things he does not say when he is sane, but confesses them when he is drunk.” He smiled at Louis. “But sometimes I think he is awfully wrong.”

“Like when?”

“He found a large manhole lid cute last time. Another time he found a big black rat cute. And the list goes on and on.”

Louis was laughing now. Luke was resting his head on Ron’s shoulder drifting to sleep.

“I think we should head back. Otherwise we would either have to drag them to their places or book this place for the night.”

“I seriously do not want any of those options.”

“Severously.” Luke commented.

“He becomes a harry potter fanatic when drunk.” Ron smiled.

“Its alright. I like this Luke better. Let’s go.”

“Me too…. Believe me. Me too.”

Louis pushed his friends to get up and move. Kevin, Nizam and Oliver were running forming a train hooting cahoots, attracting all the attention to their drunken selves. Liam and Zayn were supporting themselves on each other. Luke was slumped on Ron’s shoulder dragging himself with him. Louis called the taxis for each of them.

After Liam and Zayn left, Ron, Luke and Louis were only the ones waiting.

“You should go. We do not know when are the taxis coming this way. It’s getting late Louis.” Ron said.

“Yes, it is. But Luke is just a second ago to be asleep. I should actually drop both of you. Come with me.”

“But we live in the opposite directions Louis. It will not be convenient for you.”

“Oh! please its alright. I cannot leave you two like this.”

They took themselves to the parking. Ron tugged Luke in the backseat and sat in the front with Louis.

“Why did he drink this much? I did not think of him as a drunk one.”

“He is not. Our job does not allow us and we know better. The took just two to three, his body cannot tolerate alcohol. His capacities are less than any person I know. But at least it saves him from the headache.”

“Just two to three? Oh my God! He is going to be alright?” Louis looked back to get a glimpse of Luke who was sleeping on the seat giving soft breaths.

“Oh… absolutely. Do not worry.”

“Okay then.”

The ride to Luke’s place was silent and peaceful. The late night drive is something that everyone enjoys. They reached Luke’s place in the next thirty minutes.

Ron woke Luke up to get them out.

“Louis.” Luke called. Louis turned to face him and smiled at hi softly.

“Yes Luke?”

“Thank You.” Luke’s half face was illuminated by the street’s yellow light.

“Its alright. Take care.” Louis said softly.

“Good night.”

“Good night.” Louis turned to go back to his car.

“Will you text me?”

Louis turned back. “Of course.”

“See you soon.” Ron was looking at Luke like he was unable to catch something.

“See you soon. Good night Ron.”

“Good night.”

When Louis started his car to head back home, he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love the comments and the feedback.   
> Have a nice day ahead.


	5. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...... Dearly Sorry

The next day was 23rd of December, the day before the Christmas and Louis’ Birthday. Louis was woken up by a text message from Luke.

_Good morning. Thank you and Sorry for yesterday. Luke_

Louis texted him immediately.

_Oh. Mention not. How are you?_

_Good Morning. Louis_

_I am good and healthy inspite of embarrassing myself. Luke_

_You were fine. You have not seen drunk Nizam and when he is joined by an equally drunk Kevin. Louis_

_Thank you all the way. Heading to Airport to drop Ron. We will talk later. Bye. Luke_

_Say happy journey to him. Bye. Louis_

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

“Have you liked any of the boys you met till now?” Fizzy questioned him on the breakfast table.

“They all are good, but they are not the one I wanted or looking for.”

“Louis, what do you think coming out or coming out with a boyfriend?”

“I have not thought about him. Not to be a liar, but I am a little afraid. Louies know that I am not straight and many anticipate, but to come out still is a rather brave attempt.”

“Louies?”

“My fans. They call themselves that. I like that.”

“You and your fans are equal weirdos.” She wanted to sound toneless but it came out fond. “Then, you should not be worried. They accept you the way you are. They are really protective and you all will cross all the fuming oceans.”

“Thank you. But coming out is really a big deal. It requires a deal of planning and steps. I have to look into my management and label persons.”

“I think it would be better if you come out engaged or at least with a boyfriend.”

“I will reduce the blow a little bit and may be bring it in a better way.”

“But before that you will have to find someone.”

“We all are trying our very best. You and mum made me meet a really lot of men. Either they were too posh for my liking, or we both were too different, or they did not get along with my friends and many other reasons. Zayn liked none of them to that extent that the person be made my boyfriend, and I trust him in these things.”

“You trust Z to choose a life partner for you?”

“I trust Zayn enough to choose the options for mine. I trust his instincts and he knows me better than I know myself.”

Jay called both of them to get ready for the shopping spree they are going for.

“Alright. We will talk about this later Lou. Let’s go for the most important shopping of the year.” She got up, drank her now cold tea, made a face and headed towards her room.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

It took nearly seven hours for Fizzy, Jay and Lou to get all the shopping done in a single day. The long list of Decorations and supplies for the both parties was quite enough to drain their souls to extreme fatigue. They came across Liam and Zayn in Walmart during their grocery and all the miscellaneous things shopping as Jay has labelled in her list. That was last in their list of shopping. From there they all had headed for their early dinner in a local diner.

When Louis took the first look at his phone at eight o’clock in the night, while watching footie, he found a message waiting for him.

_One of my colleagues wants to make donations for the children. Is it okay to contact you or I have to go to someone else? Luke_

**I see the finances sometimes. You contacted the correct person. We can fix a meeting at my studio after Christmas. We will talk about it.** Louis

_Okay I will tell him that. Thank you._

**Have you realised that you thank too much?**

_Yes._

**You should stop it then.**

_I have been trying that since long. Have not succeeded much though._

**Are you free tomorrow? Mum must already have contacted Agnes but I thought to tell you myself. Tomorrow is my birthday. You are invited for the dinner at my place.**

_My pleasure. I am not free actually but I can shift the duties to be free in the evening. Mum has not told me about it. Thank you I will do the required arrangements now._

**I presume myself worth the trouble.**

The reply came a little late.

_Yeah. I think so. Good night._

**Good night.**

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis got a message exactly at 12 midnight.

_Happy Birthday Louis. Have a beautiful year ahead._

Louis smiled when he went to sleep again.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

Louis woke up at seven from the sound of the youngest twins singing Happy Birthday to him, seated comfortably on each of his thighs.

“Thank you, my babies.” Louis drawled in his sleepy voice. He spread his arms to invite them for a squishy cuddle. “Come and give your big brother kisses and cuddles.”

Twins instantly took off and lounged at him. Louis kissed them and then tickled them as mercilessly as he could, till their stomach ached and eyes watered.

“Happy Birthday Louis”, Jay greeted him when twins had finally dropped off from his lap to catch their breaths. Jay came and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead affectionately.

“Thank you, Mum”, Louis said trying to calm himself down. “What have you prepared special for me at the breakfast?” he asked cheekily, his face still tucked in his mother’s neck.

“I have prepared eggs, bacon, cheese sandwiches and a nice apple pie for my Birthday Boy. You better get up and come down in ten minutes. Liam and Zayn are on the way here.” She gave him a last squeeze, lifting her cheek from his head.

“Okay mum.”

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

“Happy Birthday Big Brother”, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy chorused when he reached the breakfast table and came forward to give him a big group hug.

“Thank you my loves. Thank you so much”, he squeezed them tight.

Liam and Zayn came fifteen minutes later and they all joined the breakfast together. The mornings of the Christmas Eve have always been a grand affair at Tomlinsons. While the whole world celebrates the coming of Jesus, they celebrate the coming of their most mushy and loved member of their ever-expanding family in addition to the Christ. The schedule for the today’s activities was already prepared. At first all of them would decorate the Tomlinson’s House till noon and then Louis, Fizzy, Liam and Zayn will go to Payne’s for the arrangements. In the evening by four they will all come back to Tomlinsons for the tea and dinner. This year though they are also going to have Malaks with them.

They had the lights to put up, cakes to be baked, mistletoes and flowers to decorate, Christmas tree to set up and gifts to be wrapped. The house consisted of the twins running away with one of the decorative pieces that they had to instantly use and the older twins running behind them to snatch it,  Jay distributing sweets and treats that she had especially prepared for the occasion, Louis doing all the work where he just has to sit down or instructing Liam and Fizzy to do the stuff, Zayn joining Louis in all the criticisms of laziness and incompetence he lays upon them, Liam doing nearly all the lifts because he got more muscles than all of them combined, Louis doing the work where things need to hanged or put upon just because he is taller than them and Liam and Fizzy rolling their eyes on his antics more than they could count.

Decorations at Paynes was a calmer affair since they just needed to instruct the servants for the outer and inner decorations and had to just decorate the large Christmas tree that Mr. Payne had brought for their home. Louis and Zayn instructed and took care of in the house decorations while Fizzy and Liam managed outer. They all decorated the tree together. Zayn decorated it with baubles, Liam put the small music themed charms he brought especially, Fizzy put the ribbons and lights and Louis decorated it with the small eatery and sports toys and stood up on stool to put the sparkling glass angel on the top.

After a light lunch and tea, they all headed to Tomlinson House for Louis Birthday.

They all made their presence known at Tomlinsons’ at nearly 4 o’clock, when Jay was still busy preparing Louis’ favourite caramel filled chocolate chip cookies, she still babied him, she knew that but Louis adored that about her. They had always been each other’s best friends since the time when one look in Jay’s eyes would tell Louis when needs a cuddle or when he could be as troublesome as he wants. They both even after Mark, have seen too many ups and downs together to know who truly stands by them. It has been hard to make the life and people they have around them, they love them and are loved back.

“We are home”, they all chorused.

“Charlotte isn’t here?”, Fizzy asked when they were not replied instantly.

“No, she isn’t. She will be in an hour or so. Her car broke down in the way but fortunately she got a mechanic instantly. Must be on the way now.” Jay explained coming from the kitchen with fresh warm cookies and tea in toe. “Don’t be feel threatened by Lou. I have already kept a fresh batch in the oven.”

Louis never liked his cookies to be finished there at the time of tea. Since Jay’s cookies are irresistible he retorts to glaring his rivals and emotionally blackmailing them to prevent them from eating more than he liked them to. He still loves when his mother comes to the kitchen to prepare his first cuppa the empty cookie jar welcomes her smugly. None can actually replace late night cookies, note that down.

Everyone prepared their own tea. Louis with a dash of milk and no sugar. Jay loved her tea with some milk and a half spoon of sugar. Liam loved his with no milk and no sugar, Louis considers that it dishonourable to tea, what would Indians and Chinese think when they will see that, Zayn and Fizzy took their lemon tea. Louis wondered how Luke likes his tea or if he is a coffee lover. He does not know why that thought came to his mind in the first place.

Jay told them about when Malaks are arriving and what are they going to prepare for the dinner. Kevin, Oliver and Nizam arrived in an hour and all the boys shifted to their traditional Birthday Special X-BOX tournament. They already knew that they cannot beat Louis and Zayn. That boy looks distant and in another world during the most of time of the day, but his strategies and concentration during this should not be taken lightly by any means. They all are footie fans and thus know and believe in true sportsmanship, so they always try to do a little hard.

By the time their game ended by 6 o’clock it was already the time for the Malaks to arrive. Louis, Zayn and Liam shot out of their seats when Jay reminded them of the time. They all came down in thirty minutes to see Malaks were already welcomed by Jay.

“Happy Birthday Louis. God Bless you.” Agnes greeted. Louis hugged her.

“Thank you so much. I am happy that you are here.” Louis kissed her hand.

“Happy Birthaday Louis” Luke wished him handing him a gift wrapped in bright golden blue paper.

“Thank you”, Louis smiled taking the gift.

Jay meanwhile instructed everyone to get comfortable in the living room, while she and Agnes went to kitchen for the final garnishing and bringing the food, though the latter would take a little more time since, they both always have too much to catch up.

“What about watching a movie?” Liam proposed.

“Movie? I think we should more fun. Its Louis’ birthday.” Kevin said.

“Okay. Then Louis gets to choose the movie.” Zayn supported.

“Am I between the Grandpas here?” Nizam pouted.

“What do you say Luke? What should we do?” Oliver shifted the attention to Luke.

Uncomfortableness could easily be detected on his face. Some people actually do not like attention at all. “Do not know. Whatever you people feel like. But the dinner will be served in a while, so will we leave the movie in between?” He actually had a point.

“No, its alright, we will pause, eat dinner and be back in no time.” Oliver proposed. But Luke definitely seemed as a person who does the leave the movies hanging.

“But I am sure the ladies will take time. Or they will join us in the end. We can take a short movie.” Louis suggested.

“That is nice because I too did not want the movie to be hanging up.” Liam said.

“I do not mind that though.” Kevin shrugged, when they started rummaging in the DVD box a and Liam and Zayn started searching on the online channels.

“Says the man who controlled to piss for like an hour during _Inception._ I totally believe you.” Louis said while searching in his _Thriller_ DVD box. Luke sniggered while looking through Louis’ _Harrison Ford_ Collection.

After 10 minutes of rummaging and net surfing they decided on _North by Northwest_ something that they had picked from Louis’ _Classics_ Collection _._ They all seated themselves on the circular couch in the front of the screen where Louis took the central position being the birthday diva he is, Luke on his left, Zayn and Liam on his right. Kevin took the position to Luke’s left relaxing himself horizontally, looking more in mood of a nap than a movie. Oliver and Nizam took their seats right of Liam leaving a distance for about three men between them. Louis had his left leg tugged under his right, while Z’s right leg was tugged under his left. Their bare feet were caressing Clifford who has comfortably placed himself below them. The movie started, giving a feeling of nostalgia and comfort to the occupants of the room. Louis had always proud himself with the couch he had and his comfy home theatre. He never liked to go on movies too much. He liked to be around people but his celebrity status has spoiled the thrill and excitement of a movie night. So, he made himself a nice home theatre. Thank you very much.

“Have you seen this movie before?” Louis asked Luke keeping his eyes strained to the screen.

“Who hasn’t?”

“Appropriate. So, you like classics?”

“Very much. Credits to mum. Why do you have a separate Harrison Ford Box? I liked that though.”

“I like him. I love Indiana Jones.”

“Seriously? Me too.”

“Shut up you two. We are trying to watch a movie here.” Kevin instructed telling then he wasn’t at all sleeping.

“Or trying to sleep here.” Oliver commented.

They all laughed rather quietly, no one wants to disturb Z when he is watching a movie. He gets hurt, even though he has watched it several times.

Just before the intermission, they were joined by their mothers who took place beside Luke. They all watched movie in silence laughing and crying at required places.

When the movie ended, they all settled on the dinner table for the food. Food was nice, most of the dishes were prepared by Jay herself. She always did that on her children’s birthdays, she loved to do all the cliché things including the favourite dishes, favourite cakes, everything you request and most importantly no punishments. So, Louis was allowed to munch as much fried food as he wanted and was doing unabashedly and not to eat any almonds and milk. He loves his mum, the best mum. Jay was watching him sceptically.

“What mum?” Louis questioned.

“Nothing Lou, just thinking about what you will be allowed to eat tomorrow.”

Kevin laughed as if he was any better.

“Leave him today, Jay.” Zayn supported.

Jay shook her head and questioned Luke instead. “How was the work?”

“Was fine. It was just some patients I operated and some who I am taking care of. Nothing that important or significant.”

“Lou told me that you have someone who wants to donate. When are we going to meet them?”

“Soon maybe. He will be free after the week.”

“That is great.”

It was then someone called Jay and she had to pick up the call, so she excused herself.

Agnes was engaged in talking with Zayn and Liam. Nizam and Kevin were very much invested in food while Oliver was busy with girls.

“How did it happen?” Louis asked.

“What happened?” Luke enquired confused.

“You found someone to donate. People do not donate that much now. It is really hard to find some.”

“Oh…… He is my colleague, Daniel. He was telling me about his five years old son he lost to cancer about a year ago. I do not know what exactly came into my mind and I told him about the foundation. He made a proposal to do some donations in name of his late son.”

“I am sorry. I was terrible that it happened to them.”

“Yeah. It is. His wife still goes to some therapies. She loved children. Daniel is doing comparatively well now.”

“That is better.”

“Yeah. I feel bad for him though. His marriage was a disturbed affair for a long period, and when the things started going better this happened.”

“So, you want to bring him at the studio or anywhere else.”

“Wherever you are comfortable, but if it at the time of my duties you will have to come there.”

“My studio is not far away. We can meet at Lunch.”

“Okay, it will be great.”

“Okay” Louis smiled.

When Luke hugged Louis goodbye, it felt a little familiar.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. My sincere apologies....


	6. Just Like You

Luke has gifted Louis a cookbook based on Ayurveda. It had a caption _Love your Heart, Love your Brain, Love your Body._ Appropriate. He is a cardiologist and his best friend a neurologist. Seems legit.

**Thank You. I liked it.**

**Good Morning.**

He messaged him at 7 o’clock in the morning.

**Merry Christmas**

He added shortly. Then, he went downstairs for his gifts and breakfast. He is going to give this book to his mother. They should spend some more time in kitchen. He has liked the colour of the book. Chocolate Brown. _Like Luke’s eyes._

At nearly 10 o’clock his phone beeped. There were a series of messages from his friends wishing him Merry Christmas and Luke was typing. He opened his.

_Merry Christmas._

_Good Morning._

_I hoped that you will like it._

_Sorry for the late reply. I was at the hospital on the duty. Going home now._

_Take care._

**Duty on Christmas?**

_Someone has to._

**Alright. Take care. Bye.**

**.         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .**

Christmas and days till New Year had always been reserved for his family and friends, Louis made sure of that. His profession has given him at least this liberty. He loved to interact with his fans these days, giving them small manips of his life and video messages. While Agnes and Jay spent a god-awful time in each other’s pockets Luke was always at his hospital. Agnes made sure he wasn’t alone at home. When Jay used to come back from their place, she would always be full of Luke. About how good he looked, such a cute son he is, he cooks delicious chocolate chips caramel cookies and is a master chief of Indian snacks. Louis has exchanged just a hello or two with him during these days when they would meet dropping or picking up their mothers at each other’s places. Daniel was out of town, so the donation meeting was postponed after New Year’s.

A day or two after New Year’s when Louis was with Zayn watching a football match settled on Zayn’s bed with chips in his mouth munching pleasingly, he received a message.

_Hi._

_Daniel is home. Wants to meet you. Are you free tomorrow?_

**Hi.**

**I will at my studio. But I can afford a long lunch break or an early wrap up. When are you free?**

_Is 1:00 pm okay?_

He is the only one who writes time like that in the entire England. Yes, Louis is sure of that.

**Okay. But where?**

_At a café near my hospital, if that is okay._

**Alright. I will be there. Just send me the address.**

_Okay._

“Who is that?” Zayn interrupted.

“Luke.”

Zayn looked at him sceptically. “You are on Message terms. You never told me that.” He sounded offended. It was too easy to offend Zayn. Too innocent soul.

“It wasn’t important. I wasn’t hiding anything from you.” Louis tried to sound guilty. It actually wasn’t anything. Just some messages in and out. He still has not told Zayn about the meeting. There it goes.

“We are going to meet at lunch tomorrow. That’s what we were talking about.”

Zayn looked at him and blinked twice. On screen Ronaldo goaled. Cheers.

“No, its nothing like that. It is for charity. His friend no colleague wants to make some donations. Daniel. He is bringing him.”

Zayn nodded slightly and smiled just a tiny bit. “He is nice, though.”

“What? There is nothing like that. I do not even know if he is into men.”

“Then, ask him. I do not want you to be heartbroken.”

“Shut up. If he is, I think then he is with Ron.”

“But I am pretty sure he is straight. So, you are interested.” Louis always hated that Cheshire smile of his.

“No, I am not. He is a good person that is true. But I do not think he is my type.” He replied seriously and flipped Zayn off. He had a match to concentrate. Messi made a foul.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis received the address just before going to bed. But he did not replied thinking about his conversation with Zayn. He slept after two hours.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis arrived at café five minutes after one. Luke and Daniel were waiting outside. Eleanor made his hair when he told her where he was going to. Why are they so obsessed with him? Whatever.

“Hi.” He greeted them.

“Hi Louis. Louis this is Daniel Harrison and Daniel this is…..” Luke started to introduce.

Daniel interrupted. “I know who he is.  Hello Mr. Tomlinson. It is a pleasure to meet you. We should go in. It is really cold outside.”   

They all went in. Each ordered a tea and a dish for lunch.

“So, what do you want to do?” Louis started.

“I want to donate to the charity, that is all.”

“No, that I know. But do you want something particular to do. Or you want something particular to be done with your money. Or you want to spend your money yourself not handing it over to us. Like that.”

A waiter came to give them their tea.

“There are liberties to do that?”

“Yes, there are. We give all the freedom to the donators.”

“Okay.” Daniel hesitated. Louis looked at Luke who was watching Dan with soft eyes.

“It is okay, Dan. Ask him.” He encouraged and nodded.

Daniel nodded looking at Luke. Then he looked at Louis, took a sip of his beverage and said, “Is their any child who is suffering from a problem that can be cured but the family is unable to afford the expenses. I want to do that for them.” He looked down pursed his lips and looked up again.

“It will take time to find out someone like that. The family and children attached to the charity are already taken care of in this respect. But we will find someone for you, he will outside the foundation. If it is alright?”

“Yeah” Daniel took a deep breath. “It is okay from me. I can wait for a while.”

They took their lunch in silence, though the silence was comfortable, but the sorrow and guilt that Daniel carried with himself could easily be felt. It has always been hard for Louis to start a conversation with them. He was used to comfort them with hugs and tell them that he will always be there. But he cannot do that to Daniel. So, kept quiet. Luke was throwing concerned glances at Dan, there was only concern not pity, Louis thought maybe that was the reason he kept Luke around.

When Lunch ended Daniel took a leave. Luke protested but subsided easily thinking Dan wanted to be alone.

Luke and Louis ordered another round of tea.

“I am sorry. He has been this way since Jonny died. He hasn’t been himself since then.”

“No, it is alright. I can understand. So, you two work in an hospital, hasn’t he found someone like that there?”

“The hospital mostly caters rich people first of all. They can afford the treatment. The other cases when they come to us are already too late, we are just able to extend their life a little bit. He wants the child to live, he does not want to give just a mere extension.” Luke took a long sip.

“I can understand that.” He paused for a long moment. “How did Jonny Died? Yes, you told me about cancer but I think there is more.”

Luke looked at him, hesitated a little. “He thinks himself guilty. Jonny was diagnosed cancer when he was four. Treatments claimed that he could be cured. Daniel was out of station when Jonny had a heart attack. His wife was unable to recognise the symptoms. She called him, but was not able to talk to her since he was at the meeting. She arrived late at hospital. Jonny died on the way.

Actually, they both think themselves guilty, him being out of station and her being to hospital. They want to do this so that they may be able to come out of it or………” Luke trailed off.

“Yeah. I think so too. When people die, they took something of us with them. Something that we think may have always belonged to them.”

“Sometimes me feel how are we lived or how have we lived since then. We should not be here.” Luke said then added in a very low voice “Maybe we never loved them enough.”

Louis listened. “If you are still grieving, I think you have loved them enough. Who were they?”

Luke looked at him not believing his words, it happens, it is one thing to say and another to believe and live with it. “My grand-parents when I was 23, I was not able to see them during their last time.”

“Too much memories to live with.”

“Who were they?”

“My grand-parents.”

They smiled at each other softly and sipped their lukewarm tea in silence.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis was seriously suffering from his hectic schedule. Recordings every single day with song-writing and music selections. He was in severe need of some off days to rest or spend them with his mother. He was only able to see them during the breakfast and dinner during which he was too tired to talk to them properly. Most of the lads were not in London to give him company at his studio, except Zayn but he has built his studio at his place so he is unavailable. Louis had planned this Friday and the whole of the weekend to be free. Though the Lads will not be back by then but Liam and Zayn are all he wants right now. While Louis was contemplating and planning Louis received a message.

Where are you? What a movie night?

It was Zayn.

**At studio. Tired. Homesick. Will be late. Sorry.**

Its alright. Lad’s night on Friday?

**Yes**

Is Luke coming?

**I haven’t asked. Why?**

Ask him then. We are just three. It will be great.

**I do not know if he will be comfortable. Ron is not here.**

But you are.

**????????????**

Ask him. I like him.

**Okay.**

**.         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .**

So, Zayn likes Luke. Good. Its been ages since Zayn liked someone new let alone asked himself that the said person be invited to the Lad’s night. Interesting.

They were all seated in some new pub they found near Luke hospital since he had a late duty that they, so he was the only one dressed in his brown two-piece suit in pub.

“How is Ron?” Liam questioned out of nowhere.

“He is alright. He is at bath right now.” Luke answered smiling a little, licking his lips and looking down to stop smiling.

“What’s that?” Liam noticed.

“Nothing. It was just something he said. It just came into my mind.” Luke answered still smiling.

“You can tell us if you are comfortable and if it is not private.” said daddy Liam who is the most concerned and the most privacy respecter on the table.

“No. Ummmm” he smiled once again. “Actually maybe you could be able to offer some help.”

Zayn looked at Louis, interested but calm.

“Okay then tell us.” Zayn looked rather too interested in the conversation than his beer bottle.

“He wants to take someone on date he has been drooling over since eternity. I do not know how to help him in spite of being a cardiologist says he.” He shrugged unapologetically.

“Who are they that he wants to date?” Liam questioned.

Although the conversation was rather interesting, Louis was awfully quiet not because Zayn could be a nosy shit afterwards but just, he was. It is a good thing to be good listener.

“She is Jane. We were all in the same college. She was in his class. Maybe because he was too sincere with his career or he did not have enough courage whatever you say he never approached her. She was my friend, we have always been in contact. I suggested her Ron’s hospital, with neither of their knowledge.” He smiled at his own mischievousness. “Now, he wants me to help him, being her friend.”

“He is right. You can help him more than we could. You know her better and other things I presume.” Liam said.

“I cannot. I am not interested.”

“You are not interested in helping him? How could you?” Louis accused suddenly appearing in the conversation.

“No, then why would I ask you guys for help? No, I am not interested in girls. I cannot help in the way I should because of my sexual preferences.”

Louis noticed that Zayn looked too pleased with himself.

“Oh.” Liam realised. “Why haven’t I realised?”

“Because I do not give a stereotypical guy behaviour. I like it this way.” Luke said smiling gratefully, like it was hard to be accepted nowadays. “But I think we should actually focus on Ron now if you want.”

“Yes, yeah why not.” Liam said coming out of his instance.

“I think he should cook something for her and watch movies at home. It is more personal. Do they take lunch together at work?” Zayn asked.

“Yes, sometimes when they are free at the same time.”

“Then, he should her home on a free day then. She will get comfortable maybe open up to him and may gradually like him.” Zayn the love guru claimed.

“Okay. I will tell him.”

“He will know what to do next by himself.”

“Okay.” Luke said nodding his head understandingly. Louis and Liam were just staring at Zayn maybe thinking why is he still single.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis phone buzzed in the middle of the recording.

He is single and gay.

Zayn undoubtedly.

**So.**

Seriously?

**Severously.**

Harry Potter darling. Too much Luke on the mind?

**Shut up Z. I am in studio.**

But he is gay.

**What has happened to you? You have never been this way.**

Whatever I do not care. The point is you can date him.

**I told you he is not my type and most importantly who told you that he is single.**

Okay. We will surely find that out.

An hour later Louis received a message from Zayn.

Roast at my place. Sunday 12 noon.

Louis huffed at Zayn’s antics.

**I will be there.**

**.         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .**

Louis arrived at Zayn’s at 11:00 am just because he wants to make sure that he has some lone time with him, its been a long time since he has spent some quality time with his dear friend. Perfect.

Zayn was busy mixing the spices for the perfect roast.

“Hi” Louis greeted.

“Oh. Hi.” Zayn explained surprised. “You did not inform me about coming this early.”

“I thought it’s alright to be here whenever I wish to.” Louis complained offended.

Zayn laughed. “I am happy to see you.” He started marinating the chicken with spices. Zayn has a knack of preparing the best Indian roast among them. It was not liked someone would get in any of the restaurants of London. They do know how the Indian spices and flavours work, none.

Louis started to cut the vegetables in small pieces as they liked. “How come you invited Luke?”

“Actually, I have been talking to him through messages, and he likes Indian food so I thought about inviting him.”

“You talk to him?” Louis said unbelieving. “And you accused me of not telling you about it.”

“I do told you myself, without you asking. I am on message terms since your birthday.”

“When that happened?”

“When we went out to catch a cab home and he offered a ride.”

“Oh.” Louis had cut all the beans and carrots.

Zayn took them from him to wash and cook them.

“Are you okay?” Zayn said smiling.

“Yeah. I am fine. Why?”

“No, you looked like that. Let us go to the living room, I will roast it when they will all arrive.” Zayn took out two bottles of apple juice and took Louis with himself there.

Louis was confused and wanted to talk about it. But he does not want to accuse Zayn of something, he has a whole right to make some simpler decisions for Louis or help Louis to take better ones. He appreciates of him doing that since he himself is not good in personal ones. “Is Luke going to be late?”

Zayn had already switched on the television and had opted a news channel to watch. “I asked him before fixing the time. He will be here on time. He has his late-night duties today. Will go hospital straight from here.”

“Okay. He has too much late night duties. Do not you think.”

“I think he takes them sometimes so as to accommodate his day engagements. And he is a surgeon so sometimes he has to be there for recently operated or critical patients.”

“You know real nice about him.” Louis said looking at Zayn softly with something else in his mind.

“Yeah. He talks to me sometimes. He is a nice person, worth to keep.”

Just then the doorbell rang, but Liam announced his welcome immediately. He always forgets that he has key to Zayn’s place. Luke was with him. And today he wore glasses. Okay.

“Hi” Liam greeted enthusiastically and came over to hug they. “He was coming over here so I stopped him to come with me.” Zayn took a little too long in Liam’s arms.

Zayn and Louis greeted Luke and Zayn wondered “I never knew that you wore spectacles.”

“Recently I was contacts but I prefer spectacles. Been wearing them since I was 16.”

“I like them. It is good that you prefer them.” Zayn praised. Soon enough while Louis handed them their bottles of apple juice Zayn proceeded to put his meat to roast. Liam engaged himself and Luke to set plates and cutlery on the table and then to grab the bottle of red wine to compliment the dishes. Luke set glasses for all. It was so unusual to find someone out of their own group to be comfortable with them in such a way. Luke wasn’t a hindrance or someone they need to care about when they indulge in banters or any conversations between themselves. His occasional giggle or laugh at Liam’s ridiculous jokes, on Louis’ leg pulling or Zayn’s witty comments could easily be heard. He seemed to be in his comfort zone with them. Louis liked that. Between all the hustle to prepare food as soon as possible and to ravish it sooner the peace of the company with each other could easily be seen.

“How is work?” Zayn asked Luke when they all were seated on the table. Louis and Luke on one side and Zayn and Liam on the other. Louis had already started stealing carrots from Liam’s plate.

“Yeah, its alright. The usual.” Luke answered. “How is your album going?”

“Bad. Mr. Tomlinson is still unable to give me time for the recording though.” Zayn turned to Louis.

“Come on Z. Do not let me feel guilty about it. You know I have no dates this month. I do promise you for the next one. Mr. Payne may surely be able to give you time meanwhile.”

“We are doing it this week actually.” Zayn answered looking at Liam.

Luke looked at their smiling faces a little bit but then turned to Louis who was playing with his beans. “Have you found someone?”

“Someone?” Liam interrupted. “Who someone?”

“Actually, Luke’s friend Daniel wants to donate for a child. Mum and me are trying to find someone. I may have got a lead to a seven-year old child. I will inform you about it.” He clarified.

“Are you dating someone?” Zayn asked Luke, looking completely interested in the conversation that is going to ensue. Louis stole carrots from his plate.

Louis spluttered with a nice piece of meat in his mouth. He took a sip of his wine. Liam looked at him furrowed his brows slightly.

“No one.” Luke looked not at all effected by the turn of the conversation.

“Still not over the previous one?” Liam commented with a smile.

“Never had one actually.”

“Why?” Liam looked scandalised.

“Same reason as Ron and also because,” he took a deep breath and chewed his food “I was struggling with myself. With all the confusion and stereotypes that this LGBTQ+ movement has created I was depressed and in identity crisis. Then Ron suggested me to take a sexuality studies minor in college. That greatly helped me.” Louis was looking at his glasses or his face or both.

“Okay so you are gay and single.” Zayn confirmed.

“Absolutely.” Luke said smiling.

Zayn smiled and then they all continued to chew and ravish their food peacefully not forgetting to complement Zayn in between.

Just as the food was finally finished, Luke received a call for an emergency case. He left soon after.

“So, you thinking something, Lou?” Zayn asked Louis when he closed the door to Luke.

“No.”

“I mean he is just like you.”

“I told you Zayn he is not my type.”

“But actually, he is.”

Liam was looking at them both.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You should think about it.”

“You wish.” He shrugged.

Louis looked confused and a little bit angry, but knows he is going to think about it. How come he has got Zayn as his best friend.


	7. Temporary Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I am in my department doing this. Seriously, I am a hopeless case. Sorry for this late update.   
> Follow Louis anywhere possible and love and support my boy as much as you can. I am ecstatic about his upcoming album.   
> You can follow me on twitter and let you know the details.  
> Take care and thank you for sticking up with me.  
> All the love and enjoy the chapter.

Louis reached home in the evening greeted by his mother and tea.

“How was lunch?” Jay proceeded to inquire Louis about his day.

“It was well. Zayn’s roast tend to make people to eat their own fingers.”

Jay sipped her tea. “I heard Luke was also there.”

Where has she heard that? “Yeah he was. He is Zayn’s new friend.”

“Really? I never thought that Zayn would be so welcoming to a new person in such a short time. He must have really liked him.” _Worth to keep._

Louis sipped his tea, crossed his legs and shifted to get in the most comfortable position. “He must have. I do not know what runs in that mind of Z,” he huffs, “they are even on message terms now. That man knows about his schedule even.”

“Oh…. Interesting. You like him?”

“Yeah. He is a nice person.”

Jay took a bite of her cake. “That he is. But in other sense. I think he should be pursued.”

“By me?” Now, Louis was properly flabbergasted. His mother is betraying him.

“If you want to, yes.”

Louis took a long breath, looked at his mother betrayed. What the hell has Luke done to Zayn and his mum. They want him to be his. Why is Louis not finding this revelation revolting but a little bit inclining? He has done something with his brain too. His best friend is a neurologist. Obviously.

“Why you all are so much inclined of me dating him? I am unable to find a reason behind it.”

“You all?”

“Zayn.”

Jay finished her tea and replaced the cup on the table. “Wow. He too.”

“Yes, he went to the ends of the earth to confirm his inclination and relationship status.”

“I presume that they are on the positive side. I already knew that though, he should have directly come to me.”

“Mum.”

“Alright Lou. But I am really serious. You should think about it. I know that you are concentrating on your career but darling this too is important. To be with him has advantages. Do not take it otherwise but apart of him being an amazing person and professional as he is, he does not share your career, which will help you to keep your relationship as private as you want. He is calm, thoughtful, real and caring. I personally find him interesting. Think about it.”

Jay did not wait for Louis to reply. She took the tray and left for kitchen.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

“How dare you?” Louis accused.

“Oh please. It is you who killed mine.”

“Right. You deserved it.”

“You killed Jackson just because I deserved it. I will kill you soon.”

“Let’s see mister.”

They both concentrated all their attention to their television screen, hands working swiftly on their game controller. After the fatal game of nearly an hour Liam lost to Louis.

“You cheated.”

“Awwww. My boy is upset. I will surely let to win next time Leeyum if you behave like a good boy.”

“Okay. So, what is your definition of a good boy.” Liam questioned standing up from the couch to retrieve fruit juice from refrigerator.  

“Anyone who brings food to Louis Tomlinson, whenever possible.” Louis explained taking his bottle from Liam.

“Hmmm..That day on the roast I think Zayn was really interested some certain good boy. He brought you a recipe book though.”

Louis gave him a side line stare. Liam smirked.

“Are you too in Zayn’s team?”

“Me too?”

“Mum.”

“Perfect. I am in Zayn’s team.” He said over-enthusiatic.

“How can you? I am your friend. You have no right to betray me.” Louis said hurt and betrayed.

“But Zayn stands opposite.”

“Okay. So all your loyalities reside with Zayn?”

“Yes.”

Louis felt as if he was being trapped and back stabbed. No, he is being completely reasonable. He blinked twice, unbelievable.

“Why are you people doing this?”

“We aren’t doing anything Lou. It is you who has to do it.”

“He is not my type.”

“How can you say that?  I think he is a good person, anyone would love to be associated with him.”

“Liam, think about it. He is a cardiologist. He was a proper university student. I am a singer, I belong to the showbiz world. How can we two get along.”

“Just because you have never been to university does not make to ineligible for Luke. It the experiences that count Lou. You have seen tough times, they have shaped you the way you are. You matured but still remained the same. Your different and never connecting career options make you more compactible. Do not take otherwise but there will be no disputes or competitions, which actually hamper the relationships. Your careers will never influence each other. He is calm, shy and intelligent who maintains a low profile with very few people who are close to him. Try to see it in different light. He is someone you need in your life.”

“You claim too much Li. You have really thought about it.”

“Always at your service King” Liam bowed low.

“Shut up.”

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

_Hi._

**Hi. How are you?**

_I am fine. Actually, I wanted to ask you that have you found someone whom Daniel can help?_

**Yes, Mum talked to the family today.**

_So, can he meet them?_

**They want to meet whenever Dan wishes to.**

_Okay, day after tomorrow noon. Daniel has a long lunch that day._

**Alright. Will you be there?**

_Why?_

**Just as if.**

_Yes. I will be there._

**Okay.**

_Good night Lou._

**Sleep Tight Luke.**

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

What’s up Loubear?

**I am fine Z.**

Are you free tomorrow noon? I wanted to buy some new art supplies.

**You still have room left for new ones?**

Shut up. Are you coming with me?

**No, I am busy tomorrow noon. Ask Li.**

You busy?

**Yes, meeting Luke.**

To pour your heart out?

**Shut up. It is for the charity purpose.**

My bad. When are you planning to then?

**Stop it.**

Zayn’s matchmaking skills are unparalleled. You will come around.

**You are too full of yourself, Zayn.**

You wish Lou.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis and Luna’s parents met Daniel and Luke at their last meeting place. They greeted each other. Louis encouraged Daniel to have a private meeting with the parents on the separate table. Luke and Louis took a seat in the corner and ordered their teas and sandwiches. They talked about their families and mothers, about how they are still attached to the hip, how they are always upto something, how they love this about them, Fizzy being back to university relieving Louis from severe headache and Louis’ upcoming album.

“How is Ron?”

Luke laughed. Like he laughed loud doing ha ha ha with his head thrown back and taking short happy breaths.

Is it music? Get the hold on yourself Louis Tomlinson.

“What happened?”

Luke composed himself. “Sorry. I talked to Ron in the morning.” He smiled. “I never thought him to be that pathetic.”

“Excuse me Luke, but you are calling your own best friend pathetic in front of me.”

“Think of it Louis, who watches Transformers: Age of Extinction on a probable date night.”

“It is a nice movie, Luke. How could you?”

Luke facepalmed, now this is probably too much. “God. Zayn said that too. Unbelievable. Jane slept through nearly three-fourth of the movie and Ron was too excited to take notice.”

“Oops. Was she angry?”

“No, not at all. She was laughing while telling me about it. I think it still worked in his favour. She sounded fond. I think Ron managed to cook something decent enough. She claimed to choose movie next time.”

“That’s great. Ron is going to have a girlfriend soon.”

“I hope so.”

Louis finished his tea. “Ron coming to meet you?”

“You want to make fun of him?” Louis made a confused face. Luke continued, “Oh. Its alright. Maybe next week.”

 At that point Daniel joined them. Luna’s parents had already left due to some urgent call. They had apologised to not be able to wish Lou goodbye. It was alright, but their conversation was successful, Daniel was not just going to help them monetarily but is also going to assist her case. He left soon after. They finished their lunch soon after.

“Has Jay talked to you about something?”

“About what?”

Luke took a deep breath. I looked as if its really an effort for him to continue this conversation, like he is stopping and encouraging himself.

“Us.”

Louis just blinked.

“You know Mum is pressing me date you.”

Louis was silent for a minute. Louis thought that maybe he has offended Luke. He immediately answered, “You too.”

“Yeah. They are persuading us both.”

“What do you think?” Louis ordered second round of tea. They needed it.

“I am confused and I do not know about it. They are even not subtle about it.”

“God. Same here. Zayn is stuck with his theories.”

Luke thought for a moment. “This is playing with my brain and is affecting my job sometimes. This is not good.”

Oh, so Luke is thinking about it that much. Or him that much. Shut up Louis. Is this effecting him? Yes. He likes to see him more. Shut up Louis.

“I can understand. What should we do?”

“We can date.” Louis glared at him, the thought is not revolting though. Luke continued. “You know like fake date, can go on Lunches or Movies or sometimes just say that we are going. I cannot think of any other way to stop them from nagging us. At least they would think that we are giving each other a chance.”

“Luke it may sound easy to you, but I have still not came out. Dating you can be a very deal for my career.”

“You still have to come out?”

“Yes, it is universally acknowledged that I am not straight but still I will have to.”

“I do not understand these things. It is your personal life, not everyone’s business, you get to decide what you want to do.”

“Thank you, Luke, but when you are a celebrity you have to do things you do not want to. I have lived a long celeb life where I had to be what I wasn’t, I do not want to do it anymore.”

“I can understand you, Louis. I will not force you to do it. But if we are subtle enough I think we can save ourselves from the preying eyes.”

“Paparazzi is a no deal, it is fans that matter. What if we hang out first? Test the waters.”

“That is what I was saying.”

“Should I consult the management?”

“I do not know. Maybe not.”

“Right this is my life I am going to deal with it myself.”

“Perfect.”

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

_Mum and Jay are going for a concert tomorrow afternoon._

**So?**

_Are you free? We can hang out. I would be better this way._

**Louis replied after thinking for a minute.**

_What should we do?_

**Snacks and movie at my place.**

_What are you going to prepare?_

**Something Indian maybe. You like Indian?**

_Okay. If you need something tell me I would bring it._

**Good idea. I have late shift. I will back in the morning. It will be convenient.**

_Better._

**Bring Cottage cheese.**

_Okay._

**1 o’clock in the afternoon.**

_I will be there._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will do better to update.


	8. Somebody to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Louies. Love you Darlings.  
> Louis Tomlinson new single TWO OF US is out. It is beautiful, amazing and emotional. Do stream it on Spotify and Youtube.
> 
> I had my birthday last week and my best friend gave me a poster of Louis!!!!!!!!!!! Can you imagine??????   
> God. I do not deserve this girl.
> 
> It is a short update, because I was too late and wanted to give you all one. Hope you will love it.

“Louis, are you smiling while looking in your phone?” Eleanor interrupted while Louis was replying to Luke. “Who is that?”

“No one and none of your business.” When has all his friends became so nosy?

“Oh. Please you cannot do this to her, Lou. She is your girlfriend.” Zayn accused.

“Is it a boy?” Eleanor enquired. From when has she become that interested?

“It’s nothing. Just a One Direction meme.”

“Really?” That’s obviously Zayn, the sceptical one.

“So, sad.” She looked devastated. “I want Louis to have someone. I am hell bored bearding him. Don’t be hurt darling, but I want a real boyfriend now. You know like muscular, dark and handsome types.” She sounded dreamy and Louis gave a bored look to her.

“Have you someone in your mind? Oh. Sorry you have just one in your mind.” Zayn has always been Mr. Helpful.

“Who? Is that the one I styled his hair for?” The most wrong time when she tends to remember things.

“When and Who?”

“Ummm…. I do not remember exactly but it was some doctor man during Lunch.” She shrugged.

“Luke. You styled hair for that.” Zayn flipped to Louis so fast, Louis would not have been surprised if he had actually broken his neck. Would surely have been better. He gave Louis I-knew-that smug look.

Louis’ phone beeped.

_Remember to mention it to Jay._

_Bye. I have an operation in half an hour._

_Take care._

“Who is that?”

“Luke.”

Shit.

Zayn smirked.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

Louis reached Luke’s place with a large packet of Cottage Cheese and a bottle of Fruit Beer. Since, Jay and Agnes have both left so there was no need to bring flowers. Luke welcomed him at his door in his trackpants and a t-shirt looking homey and comfy (Not that Louis was any different). He was towelling his hair and had his spectacles on. He was smelling really nice.

“Hi. Sorry. I came late from the hospital and slept for most of the time. Have a seat. I just need to keep the towel to dry.”

“Alright. And here is beer and your cottage cheese.”

“Oh! Thank you Louis.” He took the eatables and placed them on the kitchen island and then head to his balcony to keep his towel to dry.

Louis took a seat on the couch. It was Luke’s and Agnes’ personal living space. With only two people in their home this area comprised of kitchen with sitting area including a couch and a flat screen in the front. It was designed in such a way that the person in the kitchen can watch the television in the same point of time. The area was actually the extra kitchen and living area not meant for guests. The kitchen contained the most usual things of use, Agnes used to tell about it. The main kitchen was on the other side of the home. This room was even provided with a sitting window overlooking their garden. It was personal, private and homey.

Luke came back a minute later with some cooking essentials which included some spices and grill sticks.

“Why have you brought them for?” Louis inquired.

“To prepare the dish. Why don’t you find a movie for us to watch? I will get the dish ready. Oh, would you like some tea?”

“No, I am no mood to watch a movie now, I would help you with the dish. And yes I would surely like tea, on the note that I will prepare it.” Louis went to the kitchen island to draw the pot and the ingredients from the self and the refrigerator.

“Alright.” Luke smiled. He started wash the cheese and then to cut them into cubes of equal sizes.

“What are you preparing by the way?” Louis poured some water into the pot and set it to boil.

“Paneer Tikka.” Luke was now preparing a mix of spices and oil to marinate the cheese.

“I do not know if I have ever heard about it.” Now, Louis was looming over Luke to see what and how was he mixing. “Do not put that much chilli in it. I cannot tolerate it that much.”

“Oh! its not the spicy one. Do not worry. You will love it.” Luke then proceeded to marinate the cheese and then fixing them and similarly marinated pieces of capsicum and onions in the grill sticks. Then, he took out his electric grill and placed them on it to get them cooked and crispy. Louis meanwhile got his and Luke’s tea fixed and plated the dish.

They got on the couch with the steaming dish on the coffee table and tea in hand, proceeded to shuffle Luke’s movie collection to find something worthy to watch. Louis wanted to watch a cliché movie and Luke had no choices just a nice movie. Luke would be better with Liam, the nicer lad should replace Louis at his house. How come these nicer people have a recline over that good turned sour Zayn? Whatever.

They settle on _Sleepless in Seattle_ a nice movie. They started the movie and moved to couch with their mugs half filled and Paneer Tikka on lap.

“You know one day Mum and Jay were watching this movie and cried all the same places. With their little handkerchiefs in their hands, I cannot understand how do they cry in this movie? I do not find anything like that?”

Louis took half a piece of paneer cube in his mouth and chewed taking the taste nicely. “You cook good, though I love proper English food but this is delicious. And yes, being a cardiologist, it is a shame that you are unable to get these cute human emotions.”

Luke put his fork on the plate with a soft clink. “Thank You. Being cardiologist has nothing to do with human emotions, we actually feel them by our Brain. And, I never thought that Mr. English would use cute with human emotions.”

“So, Ron would you to understand them. And I am a songwriter we perceive things in a very different way.”

“Ohkay. Lou as you say.” _Lou_

They chewed their food and finished their tea and the time came when Anne and Becky were glorifying the romance of _An affair to Remember_ and their Empire State Building.

“How do like this ESB episode?” Louis interjected looking at Luke.

“I like it.” Luke answered looking at Louis. He looked embarrassed, maybe because he thought that Louis would judge him, but he was honest.

“Really?” Louis smiled.

“Yeah.” Luke turned his head back to the movie.

“Why?”

“Don’t know, maybe I am not that type of romantic like people are today. You do not need the person always beside you when you are in love. Sometimes, you do not even need to see them. I like this concept of you know, meeting unexpectedly and all that you know, flowers and food not the physical things I suppose.” He was still watching movie with his cute pink face.

“I never thought about it in this way but now I like it.” Louis was still looking at Luke’s profile.

Luke turned to look at him and smiled.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

Louis reached home at eight with his stomach stuffed with delicious coconut fish curry and steamed rice. His mother welcomed him at the stairs to his room.

“You arrived early.”

“No, I am on time, but I am stuffed to brim and cannot eat anymore. I am tired too.” Louis stretched his arms and took a huge yawn. “May I go to sleep mum?”

“Yes, you can, but it would have been alright if you would have stayed.” Jay gave her sweetest smile ever.

“No, he has an early duty tomorrow.”

“Then your stay would have been futile. Pity. Good night Boo.” She winked then proceeded to the kitchen, it was the time for the twins to have food.

Louis was a little confused then frowned understanding her, but he was too tired so just ascended the stairs to his room.

Just before he was going to sleep, he messaged:

**Good Night.**

**Sleep Tight Luke.**

**.         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .         .**

Louis and Luke hanged out with each other for over a month to various coffee shops after Louis’ recordings and on Luke’s late shifts, had lunches on Luke’s extended lunch periods, had some movie nights one even in a theatre, amusement park rides in disguise, shopping sprees for t-shirts and hoodies and one for a formal designer suit for Luke’s meeting in USA. They were not dating but they found a good friend in each other. Louis may not have thought about it but there were similarities and differences and fitted too accurately. They were both emotional, sensitive and responsible, Luke does not show it and Louis cannot hide it. Luke was someone who took care without letting to know while Louis was someone who would exaggerate each a single piece. They both had sweet tooth and now lived for Indian too.  Luke was calm and Louis energetic.  Luke was shy and Louis miraculously was a little shy in front of him (Bebe’s observation though it is worthless). Luke was taller just the amount that his lips aligned to Louis forehead (Felicite another useless observation). Louis does not smoke that much now (Luke has smoke allergy, he coughs too much how can he do that to him? And smoking is not allowed in almost all the public places (unexpectedly…. Oh) they go that Louis can go to smoke somewhere else). They were not touchy they did not hug just a smile and a handshake way a greeting enough. Their inbox was full reluctant to delete even the good night messages. They both carried a part of each other in them, too possessive to let it go.


	9. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its have been a really lot of time since last update. I am really sorry. 
> 
> I can never understand what Louis is going through. Fizzy is my second favourite Tomlinson. I do not why but i was able to attach her the most with Louis, that is the sole reason that she is the part of my fanfic, i never thought that we are going to lose her and she will also be a dead but a live member of this fanfic. She will always be loved and missed.
> 
> Keep streaming Two Of Us where ever you can.  
> Take care darlings.

It has nearly been three months since Louis and Luke hangout alone or accompanied. They are no more pestered by their mums or friends and especially Zayn for Louis’ sake. But still sometimes he could see Eleanor and Zayn catching glances at each other whenever they are together at God knows what they see with these two. Mums smile sometimes looking happy from the core of their hearts. It was nice to see them happy but he is still not able to ascertain about the things that make them that pleased and Louis is not able to identify that feeling inside him. Yes, he adores Luke, but in not that way, there is no romance going on. His heartbeat does not increase miraculously whenever he sees him or is near him. He does not want to kiss him or anything but yes, he wants him to be with him at least some part of the day or he may talk to him on phone. Messages are not enough, they are boring except when you are teasing Kevin. It is better to talk when the person is sitting in the front, to see his expressions, to see if he is actually okay, he is not telling lies or Louis may be able to pester him successfully to tell him things or agree him to cook something for him where Louis would generously contribute his delicious cup of Yorkshire tea. Luke has filled a vacancy that Louis had not known he had in his life. Zayn and Liam are the best friends one could have but Luke is entirely different, he may not talk much or agree to all illegitimate ideas he offered or be a mother hen but his calm presence and sometimes his well-placed comments (that were so rare) held a very important place in their group. He was warm to everyone but he opened himself to him the most. Louis was unconsciously private about them too. Though Zayn and Liam knew about each and every affair but there have been some that they had kept private. It was a treaty that none wrote but both signed.       

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

May had already started and hence, the promotion of his new upcoming song with Liam. Though the song belongs to Liam’s album but Louis has to be there in each of the radio visits and interviews, Liam does not want a single one to be handled alone. Louis doubts how is Zayn going to handle that July. But whatsoever, his schedules are now more hectic, he loves to interact with his fans but these days he is not able to take out some time for Luke or Zayn or his mum, though he see her and have at least two meals with her. In addition to that Ron has arrived in London for a few days to spend so time with Malaks. He has engaged Luke and Zayn to such an extent that the few messages he was getting from them these days have downright stopped. Zayn has no more spare time for Louis. His painting, music, Luke, Liam and Ron are now the major people in his schedule. Luke though messages him time to time when he is free of Ron’s grasp, Louis answers them whenever possible. Today Louis and Liam have and interview and a live performance on Hit93 Toronto Radio. After that they have a scheduled Lad’s night. Louis and Liam have by all the good deeds possible have taken out the time for this. Though they still be late by half an hour but they will be there. They both need it.

“Thank you, Jonny, for dropping us off, see you tomorrow.” Louis exclaimed to driver who has just dropped them off in the club. They are going to catch a cab back home. Or maybe Luke would drop them who has downright stopped drinking after that drunk accident. Liam and Louis took their way to club and looked for their friends. It was easy they just have to spot a ginger guy.

“There they are.” Liam called looking to the right and dragged Louis towards the table. Luke has his face hidden in his palms and resting on the table. By the look of his shoulder movements he was laughing hysterically and others were laughing at him.

“What’s up guys? What happened Luke? Care to tell me?” Louis took a seat beside Luke and Liam beside Ron. Ron passed something to Zayn below the table and Zayn looked too pleased with himself. Their laughing stooped except little outbursts from Kevin or Oliver. They have always had a hard time to control that. Luke lifted his head from the table. He was red, his cheeks radiating heat, hair disarray and a dopey smile on his face.

“They all are teasing me, in the name of you. I told them we are not dating but no one listens.” Luke shrugged and turned to look at them. Oliver was sitting just in the front was looking were sceptically the space between them.

“What’s up Oli? What are you looking at?” Louis commented to cringey eyed Oliver.

“Just wondering why is not enough space between you two? You are practically touching from shoulders to I do not know.” He pouted and shrugged. It was enough to send all of them again to hysterics.

“Stop it guys. There is nothing going on. We are just hanging out. Do not push the mattered where they do not belong.” Louis scolded and dragged his chair a little far from Luke’s but not far enough that he could not feel the heat of Luke’s body.

“As if we are buying it.” Oliver exclaimed.

“Oh. please you are attached to the hip.” Kevin agreed.

“Your conversations never exclude Luke.” Liam added.

“And yours Louis.” Ron winked and Liam. How can Ron betray Luke? As if his are very loyal.

“And you always sit next to each other.” Nizam added.

“And you smile when you talk about him and your eyes glow.” Zayn added. Louis’ cheeks visibly coloured pink. Luke looks at Louis.

“Don’t look at him that way. The same happens to you too. Sometimes I could see those pink colours on your cheek even in facetime.” Ron smiled.

There was no use of explaining them, they are not going to listen, they have already formed a judgement and a perception no worth the change. No logic, no eye witness nor a rational explanation has capacity to divert their mind to the correct direction.

Looking into the circumstances of the situation Louis and Luke stopped giving them any explanation and concentrated to their drinks and burgers. In no time the conversation shifted to Ron and Jane, the girl who had finally said yes.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Luke had to drive Louis to his place. They do not know when that arrangement happened when Nizam, Oliver and Kevin took a cab, while Zayn, Liam and Ron took another. Ron refused to come with them though he too has to go Luke’s place. That irritating winking and meaningful glances going on between the three could not be tolerated. So, Louis dragged Luke to his car and ordered him to take him home.

“Who started that?” Louis asked after nearly a minute of completely silent driving.

“Ron. Who else? Others were silent since the start of our hanging out.”

“This is wrong. I never thought they would pester you alone.”

“Its alright you joined me soon after.”

“Yeah. Yeah. You looked like a ripe tomato when I came.”

“They made me laugh so hard. I never thought the things between us the way they percieved.”

“Do you now?” Louis looked at Luke.

“No, I do not think so. They are just exaggerating it. People tend to have a different type of relationship or bonding with different types of person. They need not to take things that far.”

“Right. But they refused to agree on the contrary.”

“Lou.” Luke took a deep breath.

“Yup. What do you want to say?”

“I was thinking about something but I do not think it will be possible now.”

“What is that?”

“You remember you wanted to come out and it being a hard thing to a person from your background.”

“Yes. I do. So, what happened?”

“I thought that maybe I can be a help. But since…..”

“No No No…… Stop. How can you help me? Do you know it will be so unfair to you? Media will snatch and post-mortem you. I cannot do this to you.” Louis stopped Luke in mid-sentence and gave his decision.

“Listen to me Lou. I understand that, but I can help you. You can come out with the help of me as a boyfriend and then after a short while when you will be able to find someone appropriate, we will announce our breakup. I do not belong to showbiz and am a very professional person so media will not be a deal to me.”

“Luke, you are one of my best friends, I cannot do this to you.”

“You are doing nothing to me. Do not worry. I want to help you. Have you seen Eleanor? Does she regret by being your beard? No, she is alright, she has got you. It is alright Lou. We all move on, people have their own things to deal, they will not make it such a big deal. Believe me.”

“Do you know how much hate she gets? How much she is stalked, condemned and ridiculed by people? Do you understand that? The issue is so sensitive. I cannot do this to Agnes. What would she think of me, a man who used her son? I feel so helpless for Eleanor, I am unable to do anything how much I try, and when I can stop this situation, I am going to do this. This is not happening.

“And the educated rational person who is trying to help me here is unable to comprehend that this string of events is going to harm my image for all its worth and yours too. It is a blunder in making. We are not having this conversation again. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Luke answered. Louis home came just after five minutes that they had spent in silence.

Louis did get his scheduled Good night but he did not reply tonight.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis spent his next few days in daze. Too busy with the promotion he was just doing what management instructed nothing more nothing less. He was too tired to talk to anyone, ate in car with Liam, stuffing themselves with whatever McDonalds offered and drinks that Liam preferred. Louis had already pledged to never follow Liam’s schedule for promos, that super-active gym freak human is going to make him die one day. Liam took care for Louis needs all the time like a proper nanny but Louis is not going buy it, that guy is responsible for his aching bones and drooping eyelids. He is meant to take a nice sleep rest lasting a decade now.

Due to the too much tired Louis, the next lad’s night was planned to be at Louis’ home being like a nice get together. Jay had already invited Agnes, Karen and Tricia, who arrived with their respective sons. Jay had always enjoyed get-together as these without any reason to celebrate, though they had today. Liam’s song is doing great on charts credits to promos and fans. They were supposed to have supper and tea together or more precisely tea and supper together. When they all arrived in addition to Oliver, Kevin and Nizam, Jay had already prepared muffins and cookies. Louis is not in the favour of offering them though. But their smell is still lingering in the air and a man called Zayn Malik has a nose comparable to a dog. Louis could anywhere identify him sniffing, however discreet is Zayn about it. They had tea together where all the sweet moms told each other how incompetent their own sons are as compared to the other three boys not leaving even a single embarrassing moment to go untouched. Luke Malak, whose mother has the least complaints about him was a laughing mess by the end of the conversation despite his serious attempts to curb them. Though Louis, Liam and Zayn did laugh at each other expenses, but it was Luke who had all the fun. But Louis is going to forgive him, whatever others say because he offered all his chocolate chips cookies to pouting Louis, who happily accepted all except one. Louis is a caring human being. Thank you. The others today though were indifferent and untouched by his glares and emotional blackmail.

Though they enjoyed the company of the ladies, but a football match needed their immediate attention. Hence, the men took their leave from their mothers and went to Louis’ home theatre. This time though Clifford took his seat on Louis lap and his handle-with-extreme-care tail was comfortable on Luke’s. They had all seated themselves comfortably on the couch. Luke was on Louis’s right and Zayn on the left with some distance between them and Liam by his side. The match was energetic but in spite of Louis’ constant caressing of his manes Clifford got bored or hungry or sleepy and left his lap to got to Jay. Clifford is his dog; how come he loves Jay more?

The conversations between them only involved the match going on. Luke was silent.

“What do you think? Isn’t it should be the best strategy?” Louis asked Luke whose eyes were completely concentrated on the screen in the front of him.

He did not hear.

“Luke” Louis called him and used his shoulder to push him a little. Its like Luke came out of a daze. “What’s up? You alright K?”

“Yes, Sorry…. You said something?” He snatched his eyes from the screen to look at Louis.

“Yes, what do think about the strategy…..” And then Louis explained all that they had discussed about.

“I do not know.”

“You do not know?”

“Yeah…. I am not a sports fanatic as you all are.”

“But you were so concentrated.”

“Yeah, because I love to watch. I like when they play, they are all sweaty but still energised. It’s like some good spirit to me. It makes you work harder.”

“I never met someone who had this type of perspective, you know someone who just loves to watch.” Oliver commented. Luke shrugged. Louis smiled and then they all again shifted their attention to the match. During the half time, Louis excused himself to the balcony to have a cigarette. Actually, he excused himself to go to piss, but after that he went to enjoy a cigarette. While the others went to bring something to eat or to loo or to have a break sleep for Kevin, Luke went to have some fresh air in the balcony. Oh. Mr. Tomlinson was already there ingulfed in his smoke. Luke coughed loudly.

“Oh. Sorry. I must go in.” Luke started to back off to the room. Louis immediately rubbed his cigarette under his foot and used his hand to diffuse the smoke in the air.

“Stop, it is alright. Be here.”

“But you will not be able to smoke because of him.” His eyes then caught the already destroyed cigarette. “You already ruined it.”

“Exactly. Stay.” Luke moved back in and they both rested their arms on the railing and enjoyed the cool breeze of Louis’ garden. After sometime, he shifted his attention to Louis. Louis’ soft air were enjoying the breeze. He looked calm. Luke wanted to see him like this forever till eternity.

“Have you thought about it?” He asked softly.

“About?” The same softness.

“The thing I said to you in the car.”

“I told you. I cannot do this.” Louis looked at him, smiling. He wasn’t agitated like that day. His calmness has not left him.

Luke was sure now he cannot persuade him anymore.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

The winters are approaching. Its September already and Louis still has too many things on his plate. His new single and Luke’s birthday. With being too busy with the promotion and constant interaction with the media and fans he is not able to find and think the perfect gift for him. Yes, the older twins too have their birthdays his month but they have already declared what they wanted making hard task easier. Yes, he could get him anything he wanted but he does not want to give him anything. He wants it to be something nice, a well thought gift not an expensive one that he would pick at some show room. But right now, he should rather concentrate on his interview with Mike. That would be really good.

Louis left the studio after an hour well spent with his fans who had too much to say, appreciate and ask. These interactions always made Lou feel loved and wanted. It is nice to have them in his life and his career. He gives them a lot of credit on the basis that whatever way he had performed on charts, however spoilt or useless had been his management they have always stood by him, supported him, appreciated and loved him. He is going to release his second album by the end of the year and is really excited about it. From there he took his way to Liam’s where he is going to have lunch with Zayn and Luke. In these months he has realised that it is hard to find Luke not amongst them in their regular hangout lunches. His constant presence gives him some sort of assurance and calmness. His birthday is exactly three weeks away and he is still out of ideas.

Louis reached at Liam’s at 2 o’clock sharp. By that time the lads had already prepared the dishes and placed them on the dining table. When Louis reached the assigned room Luke and Liam were already rummaging through the movies while Zayn was sitting in the corner with a exaggerated pout adoring his beautiful face. Louis went straight to him. “Zaynie baby is upset. What happened darling?” Louis took the place beside him on the floor and looped his hands around his. Zaynie baby gave him a stern look.

“Go away Boobear I am not in a mood right now.” Now, it was the chance of Louis being offended. He does not like his nickname to be used that way.

“You cannot use that.” He tightened his arms instead of unlooping them. “I came here to comfort you. I would have smacked these two to make you pout that way. But you have hurt me Z, you have hurt me. I am not going to help you.” Arms still looped Louis just failingly tried to make his face stoic and looking in the front. Zayn looked at their looped arms then at Louis’ offended face.

“I can never understand how dramatic you are sometimes.”

“You are wrong.” He turned to look at Zayn. “I am always dramatic.”

“I want us to play games, but Liam is reluctant because he cannot. He even dragged Luke with him who was supporting me.”

“Actually, games are always a better option.”

“No, they aren’t. We are going to watch movie and enjoy dinner. Luke has never played games.” Liam interrupted.

“K, do you have a problem with us playing games. You will enjoy I promise, team up with me I will even teach you my tactics.” Louis turned his head from Liam to look at Luke. Luke just looked surprised and confused.

“Are you looking at him? He is not interested in your child’s play. And you are talking about enjoyment? You and Zayn jump like wild baboons during the game.” Liam said.

“Oh! please Li, you are just jealous of our revolutionary tactics and is afraid to lose because you never going to win. Do not be a soil sport. Let’s play.” Zayn supported Louis. After his comment Liam had to let them have their way, they tried to hurt his ego, he is not going to let them live. After the dinner they all took their seats on the couch. Louis and Liam on the far sides and Luke sandwiched between Louis and Zayn. With the controllers in their hands they all started their FIFA. Louis kept on bickering the instructions to Luke in a loud voice, disturbing the other two candidates who then were shouting at Louis to lower his voice for it was disturbing them. On and all Luke concluded that Zayn and Louis do jump like wild baboons. Luke was quite comfortable on the couch since it was only he and Liam being seated.

“You play really well Luke, you do not feel like a first timer.” Zayn appreciated Luke on a really tough move.

“Because it is not my first time. I have just lost practice.” Luke said.

“You did not tell us before.” Liam said.

“You never asked nor gave a chance. I used to ply with Ron in college and whenever he comes here.”

“Zaynie we got two new members in the team today.” Louis gave Zayn a high-five.

“You did not know?” Zayn said.

“No. I never talked to him about my FIFA obsession, unexpectedly.” Louis answered and then bounced of the carpet for his most important move, he looked cute with his tongue out and his brows focussed, Luke thought.

“You too are really attached to the hips, you both sure you are not dating already?” Liam questioned. Louis was silent for the few minutes when he ended the game winning.

“No, we are not dating? How are you people so interested?”

“We will be obviously Louis, we are friends.” Zayn countered. He came back to Louis to whisper rather loudly, “And let me tell you one thing if you both plan to date one day, we will proper appreciate your choice.” He then winked to Luke, who may have blushed a little.

Louis took a large pillow and threw that on Zayn real hard. “Get Lost you tosser.”

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis had ordered a big box of escorted pieces of finest stationary for his nerd friend in addition to a beautiful watch he had his eyes on since a month ago. On 26th of September Louis gave Luke his birthday gift in their favourite lunch place exactly at 1 o’clock. Luke’s smile while he was looking at the watch and that platinum nib pen made Louis proud of his choices.

They all met at Malak’s for the dinner together at 7. Agnes had prepared most of the dishes. Due their early engagements their friends left by 9, which left only Agnes, Jay, Luke and Louis at home. Louis and Luke came to the balcony while Agnes and Jay were in kitchen to prepare tea. The winter was coming, the breeze had turned a little cold, but it was still nice to be outside to have some silence for themselves. With their wine glasses in hand, Luke and Louis were standing in the balcony in a comfortable silence.

“What if we get married?”

“What?” Louis looked at Luke in utter confusion.

“I said what if we get married?” Luke repeated himself, looking too calm.

“I heard what you said before. But can you too hear yourself? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I know what I am talking about. And I am really sure about it.”

“You are just repeating the same thing you proposed before, but just in a little different way.”

“It is not just a little bit different Louis. It is a deal different. It does not have those previous issues.” Louis took steps to stand right in front of Luke. He took his face in his hands.

“Why are you on it? Do you know how will this marriage thing is going to make things more complicated? How are we going to face our mums? About how we may end up being strangers? You are too important Luke to risk that. Do you understand that?” Louis was concerned. He is still not getting about why is his friend on this thing. “Why do you want this?” He asked confused.

Luke took Louis’ hands off his face and held them in his own between their bodies. “I just to make things easier for you. I want you to come out, I want to help you in that. We will not tell about this to our mums, for them this will a marriage of lovers not friends who want to help each other. We will not end up estranged Louis, I promise you that I won’t let that happen.”

“You cannot promise me that. No one can. And do you know our mothers, they are born with the eyes that can make even eagles envious. They will easily find out. And how this thing is going to help you?”

“We will not live with our mums. And I know you a great actor and also that we are friends, they want us together, they will never find out and for the other thing Louis, our parents want us to get settled. We are unable to find an even a decent date. They do not understand that we are not alone. I am better and alright this way this marriage will make things easier for me. It’s a no harm. Mums will be ecstatic. We will focus on our careers. And the way we are properly hopeless in this field if we ever find someone…… you know?”

“You have really thought about this.” Louis reflected loudly.

“Yeah, I have been thinking about it since then. Does that make sense?” Luke touched his forehead to Louis and smiled a little.

“You do make sense sort of….. I don’t know. You have rendered me speechless.”

“I am glad to be able to do that. I do not think there have been many be able to.” Luke tries to humour Louis. He knew that Louis will not be happy about this.

“Do you know what are we risking in this? Do not tell me later that I never told you?”

“I am not risking anything Louis. I am just helping us.”

“I am scared.I will never be able to forgive myself.” Louis confessed. Luke let go of his hands and hugged Louis, his chin on Louis soft caramel hair. Louis has really feather soft hair, Luke realised.

“Think about it.” Louis gratefully accepted the embrace.

“Okay I will do.” Louis hid himself in Luke’s arms.

Jay and Agnes smiled when they saw them in the balcony.


	10. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet persons.  
> Here is the next chapter and it has a short portion in Jay's POV to make you understand what is happening on the other side. I hope you like it.

It has been fifteen days since Louis and Luke have not hanged out together. But it is too much time since Louis is acting like an escapist when he does not want to be. He knows he cannot do this, he will be firm and state that strictly to Luke. He cannot do this, Luke is too precious for him to do that. Of all the things Luke does not deserve a fake marriage with him. So, to clear such points he is meeting Luke in their patent lunch place during Luke’s break.

Louis has arrived nearly fifteen before, sipping his time off to wait for Luke. Luke arrived at the scheduled time, with his glasses on. He searched for Louis a bit and then after seeing Louis’ waving hand he came to the table. Louis put his tea back on the table while Luke dragged the chair out to sit.

“Hi” Luke greeted.

“Hi.” Louis said. “I have already ordered the usual so you need not to worry about.”

“Thank you.” Luke said when the waiter brought him his tea. It was usual for the person who comes first to order the food for both of them, they knew each order tastes and it has never been bad choices. “So, how is everything going?” Luke knew that its wasn’t recommended to breech the topic himself.

“Everything is fine. How is hospital? How is Daniel doing? Haven’t heard about him since long time?”

“Hospital is a rush this time. Too many surgeries this week. Most of them take more than eight hours straight, I try not to grumpy with mum. Daniel is suffering too. But is happy and doing great from before. Thanks to you. And his wife is pregnant.”

“I am sorry for you both but I am happy for Daniel.”

“Yeah I understand. You wanted to talk about something?” Luke likes small talks, but it is always better to go straight to the topic, it definitely makes the atmosphere lighter. Luke loves to run on thin ice.

“Yeah we will but after our stomachs are full.” Just then their food arrived. “Dive in dear.”  They ate their food in silence enjoying the taste and having small conversations about some other nice food points that they had still not visited together. To talk about food is some of those conversations for them that make them feel good. The times when they are actually not eating while they are talking about food, they would usually take a car to the nearest still-not-visited spot.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Luke asked dabbing his lips with a napkin.

“About the other day?”

Luke just blinked.

“The day of your birthday, about what you proposed.” Louis elaborated.

“Oh.” As if the clouds made space for sun to peek in Luke’s mind. “So, you gave it a thought?”

“Yeah, Luke. I thought about it.” Luke gave all his attention to Louis. “I do not want to do this. I should frame it in better words. We are not doing this.”

Luke was confused. He thought that maybe Louis would agree, for himself. He forgot that Louis never just cares for himself. “Why not Louis?” The voice came soft and utterly confused.

“Try to understand Louis, yes, it will be really easy to pretend and our parents will be ecstatic, I know we are their favourite ship right now, but this is not correct, to pretend, to lie on their faces on the name of being free. I cannot do this, the eventual divorce that we are taking into account right now, we do not know what will be its aftermath. Do not forget our mothers have been really happy together. I do not want to spoil this for them.”

“I understand each of your points but what if we are able to reduce the blow in any way and what lies Lou, you are living in one.”

“I do not think that there is a definite way to reduce the blow, have you ever seen them talking about us?” Louis took a deep breath and continued. “Luke, whatever lie I am living in is my lie, not yours not anybody else’s. And I am not lying to you, to my family and friends. I do not want anyone else to be the part of it. No one else.”

“Why are you so stubborn? It’s is nothing wrong. I do not have a problem. You are not forcing me, even its me who has proposed it. It’s alright Louis, I do not mind it.”

“But I am responsible for this, even if it is you who has proposed it. Do you understand what comes with being a celebrity husband? Or to be more appropriate my husband? Husband of a gay singer? You will be stalked to death. You will not be able to date. Your social profiles and activities will be rigorously checked, there will be no more private life for you. Do you understand that? I do not know how much more we would suffer on the name of divorce. I am not going to do this.”

“I am doctor, do not belong to your profession, they would get nothing by stalking me. My social profiles are opened once in a full moon, so it does not matter to me. There are no problems Lou, it is you who is coming up with them. I proposed after I thought about it and the consequences for a month. Try to understand, we can do this.”

“WE. ARE. NOT. DOING. THIS. LUKE.” Louis stressed each of the syllable. “Am I clear?”

“Yeah.” And with that Luke exhaled deeply.

**Jay’s POV**

It’s been a month since she and Agnes had seen Louis and Luke in the balcony. It was not romantic but it was nice, it was good that the boys are moving forward to the way she and Agnes wanted. They were not able to hear what they were actually talking about. It was not hushed, they could get that but they were too far away and on the other side of the glass doors. When they came back, they both looked as if something really important went between them, something that had drained Louis of his emotions at that point, he was tense and on point, while Luke watched too carefully, concern gleaming in his eyes, as if he wanted to comfort him however possible. Agnes and Jay are still not able to understand what may be the reason of this change. Louis is not meeting Luke alone these days, yes, he is too busy these days but he always used to take out some of his time for him. Except for one day, he met him for a lunch, that day too he looked drained. Agnes too told her that Luke is normally found thinking about something whenever he is not looking into his medical cases. He has developed a recent tendency of drifting off when they are not alone. They both thought that their boys are so similar but yet so different, maybe by their own they will fall in love and be married, but the way they are these days is making these old merry women impatient. They have been rather hopeful these past few days when they used to hangout together. Not a day went when they did not meet or talk on phone. Sitting together, laughing together, preparing meals together gave them a chance to be open and comfortable with each other. They both are always filled with something they needed to tell each other, like they were the part a same soul but in different bodies. She is still not able to understand how come they are not able to realise that they like each other. Louis and Luke had both confessed to their mothers that they adore each other and Louis had fond smile on his lips while confessing that. They knew that they are made for each other, just the feelings have not come around. Hence, it is the time for mothers to take decisions.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Agnes has invited Jay and Louis on Lunch. It is a big day for her and Agnes. After nearly two months of that fated Balcony scene, it was the time to confront their sons and prove themselves like the nicest mothers ever produced. They have to at Malaks by 1o’clock, its already half past twelve and Louis is still reluctant in coming downstairs inspite of Jay’s constant yelling about the good old manners. Louis finally ascends from his humble room to accompany his sweet mother for Lunch.

They arrive at 1:00 pm sharp, Luke opens the door with his glasses on and hair wet.

“Hi Louis, hello Jay. How are you? Come in.” He greets them opening the door them to enter looking soft and eyes sleepy. “Sorry for my attire. I came home just a few minutes ago and was in desperate need of a shower.”

“Oh. its alright sweetcheeks. We are not guests, remember that.” Jay assured him. Louis and Luke smiled at each other. They looked relieved to see each other again. Luke gave Louis the side manly hug. They were immediately ushered to the dining room where lunch was already set on the table. Mothers and Sons sat together separately. Louis was transferring his beans to Luke and taking his carrots thinking that his mother is too busy in conversation to notice. Oh, please she is Louis’ mother, that’s where he gets all from. “Louis” she scolds.

“Yeah, mum” Louis replied looking all innocent. If she hasn’t known him that long she would have thought that she excused the wrong person.

“Stop thieving Luke’s carrots and you too need beans.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Louis protect looking all serious and firm.

“It’s alright Jay, I love beans.” Luke betrayed but protected Louis, smiling fond at him. Louis was stick to his offended look curbing his smile too much. The reason Jay and Agnes wants to get them married. They both have been stiff and distant at their homes but the second they laid eyes on each other they are both comfortable in their own body, like the air around them has itself turned so positive, tension decapitated leaving two pairs of bright eyes and flushes and blushes that sometimes creep to their cheeks.

After the Lunch they all took themselves to the kitchen-cum-living room to have tea and relax a bit. Luke volunteered to prepare the tea while the mothers would continue their conversations. Louis joined him with his only contribution was the choice of the perfect tea. When the tea was finally prepared, they all joined the small coffee table to sip their tea in silence. It’s been five minutes when Agnes cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone on the table. Though the topic was long decided by them, but it was still a big deal to truly discuss with the boys. “We wanted to talk to you both about something, since we thought now is the time for us to interfere.” She said when they all gave them all their attention.

“Yeah, so actually we want to propose you something, something we have been wanting to tell you for a long time but today the way young people are, constrains the parents to even think in this line of thought.” Jay continued for Agnes. Now, this got Louis’ and Luke’s complete attention.

“You can ask whatever you want from us.” Louis said.

“We will do it right away, whatever it is.” Luke said. Been the boys and just their mothers for in the name of the family it was excruciating for the boys to believe that their mothers do not feel themselves free to be open to them or ask them anything to do.

“Well then, get married.” Agnes said, it felt that it wasn’t meant to be said, but it just fell off from her lips.

“Excuse me.” That’s Louis.

“Let me make it clear we want both of you to get married, to each other.” Jay applied helpfully even with the use of her hands. Louis was flabbergasted, what the hell is wrong with these all? Luke is utterly confused, his eyes blown away not interested to gain their original size anytime sooner. Louis wanted to say something, but did not know what, his mouth hanging open for a minute now, when Jay lifted his jaw up with her fingers. “Like an arranged marriage. We think you both perfect for each other, you know each other enough and its not like we are marrying our sons to someone they do not know of.”

“Mum we aren’t in a romantic relationship, we are not even dating, let alone being in love. I think we are not even each other’s type. That’s ridiculous.” Luke supplied for both of their sides.

“We know what is what is not. Is not you Luke who said you will do whatever we ask for?” Agnes accused.

“That’s childlike mum, you know.” He was exasperated, “That’s is not right.” Louis has still not recovered from the shock.

“Will you marry Louis? Do you think him not qualified enough for you?” Agnes riled his son up.

“God no.” Luke yelled a little. “What are you talking about?”

“Mum try to think about it rationally. For what good you are doing this?” Louis came out of trance and look at his mother in the eyes. She looked in his with same intensity.

“It is you who is going to be benefitted by this decision. Tell me will Luke be not good enough for you?” Jay asked Louis.

“Luke is too good for me, Mum.” He said exhaling loudly.

“Then marry him.” Jay said softly.

“We need some time, maybe a week, we will tell you within that time.” Louis said. There is no use of having this conversation now, otherwise these two sweet old ladies will coax an agreement out of their stomachs within five minutes. He does not want that, he does not want Luke to regret. Luke was looking at him curiously concern openly visibly shining in his eyes.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis decided to meet Luke at his place two days after that fatal conversation. Luke arrived on time and they both ascended to his room with tea and cookies in tow. Louis needs comfort and that is where he gets that. They both took themselves on the top of Louis’ king size bed legs folded in Indian style. They took a sip of the tea and Luke broached the topic.

“What do you think?”

“This has complicated the whole situation. I do not know what to do.”

“Same.”

“Oh, really? Says someone who was just a few days coaxing me to do the exact same thing. How come you were finding their proposal in any way ridiculous?”

“That’s is totally different. At that point it was our decision, our responsibility including the eventual divorce, but this situation is different. The failure of the marriage will be blamed on our mothers not us.”

“Yeah, you are right.” They took some sips of tea and a cookie to munch. The comfortable and thoughtful silence lasted for five minutes when Luke again broached the topic.

“Louis”

“Yes, Luke.”

“Can I say something?”

“You have already.” Why does Luke look so unsure of himself?

“Forget it. Do not think it is weird that they all want us to be together. Like you know Zayn has been teasing us for months. Even Ron and others are not far behind. And now our mothers, hell even I proposed for the fake marriage. I do not know there is some unsettling feeling inside me, that I am not able to grab on.”

“You believe in destiny or maybe universe wants us to do something.” When has Louis become that unsure?

“No, none of that. Forget it, my brain is weird most the time.”

“No, means they see something that we don’t. Something that exists but is not for us to see.”

“Yeah, maybe something like that.”

“Should we give each other or us a chance?” Louis said confused.

“Yes…… No…… Do not Know.” Luke said flushed.

“What type of an answer is that?” Louis said slightly irritated.

“It is not easy to make decisions right away.”

“Answer honestly Luke, am I any way revolting to you?”

“What no…… God no…. What are you talking about?”

“Same Luke, you are not revolting to me any way possible. I rather like your company.”

“But we will not live in any of the homes after, we will get our own flat in the middle distance.”

“So, you are agreeing?” Louis smiled. He is enjoying seeing Luke all flustered.

Luke turned red.

“Okay, but we will not force ourselves in a couple lifestyle. If it happens it will be natural and if we separate, I presume there will be no hard feelings.” Louis continued seeing that red to pale only chameleon.

“It’s now that I understand your worries. It is still hard to make a decision.”

“Its alright, you take your time.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because of my mum. I want to see her happy. I think it is a very important guiding force here. But we will give each other time if we get married. No expectations from the very minute.”

“You mean after we get married? I think you used the wrong word.” Luke took a sip of his long cold tea.

“Yeah, my mistake.” Louis shrugged and smiled.

They declared the decision in the official presence of their mothers when they got home.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis got a late-night message from Zayn.

Congratulations Bro. Luke is worth all these lies and tales you both created.

**Who told you?**

Jay obviously. But I am genuinely happy.

I have told Ron about it. He is so happy **.**

After losing the bet, he totally came into the idea.

**What bet?**

That you will sit beside the Luke. We purposely left an empty seat beside him.

**You made a bet on that?**

We are going off the topic right now.

Tell me when you people started dating.

When Louis did not reply for like five minutes, thinking about how to tell him that it is arranged marriage. When he got an beware text.

Text me now or you will have to bear my loud voice in this time of the night.

**We never dated, it something that came to our mind to do.**

Really? And you both agreed?

**Yeah, like that.**

Interesting. But he is worth the trouble.

I am already on my first draft of my best man’s speech.

**Who told you to be my Best Man?**

Yours? No, Luke got two Best Men, me and Ron. You take Liam.

**WTF?**

Love you buddy…… Good night.  


	11. I Want to Break Free

**Ron’s POV**

Ron had a very tiring day today. Since Jane is on leave, he did not get his reserved warmth and sneaked affections. Though his colleagues are great but he still needs her at least for some time. She is out of station and this is the fourth day and he does not know on which part of Narnia she lives that he is not able to contact her for two days. Her occasional I Love You(s) reach him five hours later. If he is pouty and moody, no one can blame the man for that. With the addition of Zayn’s ultra-excitement of the destined ultimate togetherness of his favourite OTP, he is properly irritated. BETRAYAL, BETRAYAL, BETRAYAL. That is what his brain is shouting on him at the top of his voice. Luke dated, Luke fell in love, Luke is getting married, Luke is getting married to Louis William Tomlinson and its Zayn who is telling him that. Not Luke. In exasperation he immediately called Luke.

“Hi Ron, how are you?” Luke greeted him warmly yawning a little.

“You home?” Ron’s voice lacked the familiar chirp. He not even bothered to greet Luke. Ron is an offended boy now; he can behave however he likes. Blacks know how to do things whenever needed.

“Yeah.” Luke said confused.

“So, I was thinking about writing you a best man speech, what about I write about the betrayal that I have felt today, to know that my Ravenclaw best friend is marrying his Gryffindor boyfriend, not even mentioning me. I should have seen it coming when I lost the bet. You broke my heart Luke, you broke my Hufflepuff heart Luke.”

Luke was silent on the other end.

“You must have fell for his bum, right?” Ron questioned.

This got Luke’s attention. “You looked at his bum?”

“Everyone looks at his bum. It’s nice.”

“Are you drunk?”

“How can you say that? I have duty tomorrow.”

“It’s three in the morning Ron.”

“So, you betrayed me.”

“Who told you?”

“Zayn.”

“Oh.”

“Its you who should have told me.”

“You had late shift today. You came back an hour ago, if I am right.”

“Yeah so? There is something called messages.”

“So, you want your best-friend to tell you that he is getting married by message?”

“No.”

“Then? Jane is on leave?”

“Yeah.” Ron exhaled a long breath.

“I figured. How do you know that Louis is Gryffindor?”

“I do not need Pottermore for that.”

“Yeah. I got the point.”

“So, you love him?”

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled in the same way as if thinking. After a short silence from the other end Ron heard a short, “No.”

“Then?”

“I like him, but as a friend. He is a nice person.” Ron could feel Luke’s smile even on phone.

“But you are getting married to him.”

“Yeah. Arranged marriage.”

“I knew that Agnes will have to take the initiative to get you married. She had always made good choices.”

“Ron.” Luke’s voice was soft.

“Hmmmm.”

“Shut up.”

The line was silent for a minute, when Luke interrupted, “Ron.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“What if I never fell in love with him?”

Ron smiled, “You will one day, K.”

Luke was silent. He definitely heard.

“Good night, K. Sweet Louis Dreams.” Ron wished him and cut the phone without waiting for his reply. He smiled and hid himself in the fluffiest duvet. Ron is going to have a nice sleep tonight.  

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

“What the hell am I listening?” Niall came, (oh I am so sorry) burst into the room red and panting. “I was out for a time and you got yourself a husband?”

“Ni!!!!!” Louis looked happy seeing his old friend again, sprinted forward and hugged him and completely oblivious of whatever crime he was he was accused just a second ago. Niall returned the hug with all his might nevertheless.

“Louis, why do I feel betrayed?” Ni said still hugging.

“It just happened a week ago.” Louis tried to save himself. Niall let go off him, looking pissed and moved forward to greet Liam and Zayn.

Niall’s visit came as a surprise. Louis, his future husband, Zayn, Liam, Oliver, Kevin, Eleanor and Ron are collected today to think about how to deal with the things and to proceed with the changes, that will be happening soon. They had to plan Louis’ coming out, actually how Louis is going to communicate with his management on this topic. After nearly half an hour of How do you dos, a cup of tea and two (mind you only two) chocolate chip cookies each and introducing Niall with Ron, Luke and the topic of concern here they started their discussion with not a second to spare.

“Do you want it?” Oliver questioned.

“What do you mean?” Zayn said.

“I mean does Louis want to come out?” Oliver clarified.

“Oli I think we have very well established that Louis and Luke are getting married and straight men do not prefer men to get married to.” Kevin elaborated.

“I very well know that. But we are dealing with Louis’ career too here. We know that its risky. Luke and Louis will get married but the marriage will not be public and we can wait a while to see the things and plan in a more elaborate and efficient way and then let people know about it.” Oliver explained.

“What do you think about it, Louis?” Zayn questioned; disagreement written on his face. Liam and Niall looked confused, Ron alert and Luke’s expression could not be identified.

“You think it to be practicable?” Louis said.

“Yeah. It is in the industry. There are so many doing this just to keep themselves closeted, they have partners and beards. It is common and it is all about the career.” Oliver shrugged, it looked that though he gave this idea he himself did not look comfortable with it.

“But I do not want to do that. It is neither the illegitimate lover we are talking about here nor I am cheating anyone. If I do not want to make a public announcement I would rather not marry. If I am getting married, people should know that he is my husband.” Louis looked into Luke’s eyes while speaking. Luke smiled a little.

“Finally, I am going to get myself a real boyfriend now.” Eleanor stretched her upper limbs looking pleased.

“Now, that is the biggest deal.” Zayn said.

“Excuse me?” Eleanor looked confused.

“Means who is going to get dumped?” Liam declared.

“I think Eleanor should dump Louis.” Ron suggested.

“But then Luke will be looked as a retaliation. Like you know, Eleanor knew all along and she was just a time pass to Louis.” Kevin said. “I think Eleanor should be dumped.”

“But then Louis will be looked upon as a cheater.” Oliver defended.

Eleanor and Louis looked confused. I was clear that none of them wanted to be looked like being dumped. While Louis thought about the situation, there was a heated discussion between Oliver, Kevin and Zayn about the pros and cons of who should be dumped.

“If we say that it is mutual?” Louis suggested.

“Everyone knows that its never mutual.” Oliver said.

“Everyone knows that there was never a relation in the first place and after a week no one will actually pay a heed.”

“But how we will be able to do it?” Kevin asked.

“Eleanor and I have not made any public appearance from nearly six months and she was not even mentioned in the interviews since long. It is pretty easy; management will handle that.”

“I think we need to talk about how Louis is going to coax the management of his coming out.” It was Luke, “I do not think this dumping business is of any importance.”

“He is right.” Liam seconded. “It is important for us to keep the proposal as a way that it will help Louis and his career and a little bit of how much Louis needs it. I think it will take nearly a week to coax them and then start planning.”

“You are right Liam. See most of the One Direction fans and Louies know about the Louis’ bend sexual preferences and therefore it will not be a big problem nor will the news will come as a surprise. And the fans who religiously believe in the tabloids are still aware of the fact that there are people who do think that Eleanor is just a friend.” Zayn said.

“After the announcement of estrangement of Louis and Eleanor, Luke and Louis could appear in some of the pap pics but to maintain the decorum of Luke’s profession we will not want it to be frequently. Just a amusement park visit with us, spotting of both of you in a car for a private dinner place, Luke spotted with Jay and twins in a shopping centre and one more time with Louis. Simple. It will be more than enough to stir up the fans and get them ready for the official announcement.” Liam said.

“My god Leeyum……. You planned pretty well.” Niall praised.

“Yeah, I thought about it.” Liam looked pleased.

“That is a good idea I must say. I will handle the conversation with the team. When should I plan to meet them?” Louis said.

“This Sunday.” Luke said. “I do not have duty in the evening. We can talk about it then.” Niall was smiling looking at him, Luke looked insecure. “It will give you some time to think and Niall is here so you will be able to spare some time for him too.”

“Sounds great.” Louis smiled. It was time for Lunch and to calm Luke down with all the ridiculous puns and by stealing all his food.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Next three days went in a daze with Niall, Liam and Zayn. Too many outings, too many games, too any movies and too less Luke, because the accomplished husband to be is busy with his hospital all the time and could only make it for the dinner two of times, though he never stayed the night, of course because of his early hospital duty. Niall has to leave on Monday, lad is staying for Louis to face his management. All the three are going to accompany him to the office though they cannot be in the meeting, but they knew that their presence actually matters the most to Louis.

When Louis came out of the Conference room two hours later, he did not say anything just bid them to get in the car and took them all to Luke’s residence. After a minute of knocking, Luke opened the door looking frantic. “Sorry”, he apologised “I was sleeping. I hope I did not let you all wait for too long. Come on get inside. It’s getting colder now.” They all went in and took seats on the couch and the chairs spread in the living room. Louis was silent but still looked calm. Luke brought their teas and some cookies. He then shifted to Louis and asked softly, “What happened?” A person who performs operations and major heart treatments on the daily basis looked conscious and a little bit scared.

Louis lifted his tea and took a sip, “They were furious of such a rash behaviour on my side.”

“Rash behaviour?” Zayn said angered.

“So, are they going to choose what you want to do with your life?” Niall said.

“Relax guys let him finish. Then, we can all give comments and what should be done about it. Okay. Louis please go on.” Liam interrupted their rising anger.

Louis looked at Luke, who nodded to bid him to continue. “They said that it is the peak of my career and I have much more time to come out. It is not the high time to do the things I intend to do right now. I really want to get married, then I should do that while being closeted. In short they repeated all the things that Oliver said that they with much more elaboration.”

“What did you say then?” Zayn asked.

“The same I said that day and everything that Liam pointed out that day about how this will not be a news or something that they had never thought about. Since the third album is coming up in less than four months, they said they will think about my coming out in a stage performance of the titular single. They have also asked about Luke’s profile and details and also access to his social media accounts.”

“But I do not have any.” Luke said.

“That’s what I said. So, it is not going to be a problem, we are just advised to maintain a low profile. The public appearances or anything will start in a week or two.”

“That went fine.” Liam said thinking.

“Yeah. Much better than I had imagined.” Zayn said.

“They were not welcoming nevertheless but at least they were not hostile.” Louis said.

“Yeah. That because it is not Sony darling.” Liam said.

“Yeah you are right. Glad you are out of those people. I always knew Elizabeth will live upto my aspirations.” Niall said.

“Please do not make it your pick up line.” Zayn advised.

“Oh Please.” Niall pouted and Louis laughed.

“You have always been head over heels for that woman. Totally obsessed with that aristocrat,” Zayn stated.

“Oh look who is talking here?”

“I have never been obsessed. Thank you very much Nialler.”

“You want me to elaborate here? It will be surprise to Dr. Luke.”

That got Luke’s attention. “What can be a surprise for me?”

“Shut up Ni.” Zayn shouted.

“He needs to know about his husband now.” Niall grabbed Luke and took him to Liam’s side. Niall had all his trust to Liam’s muscles to protect him and Luke from that animalistic Zayn. “Zayn’s both the albums are basically based on Louis. He was being really proud, insufferable bitch and missing Louis like hell. He was a mess at that point of time. The biggest drama queen of all the time.”

“What?” Luke’s eyes were just a second away from popping out.

“Can you imagine? Now that man is accusing me of obsession. Even the name Icarus Falls, according to the legend Icarus falls from the sky because of the wax on his wings melted because of Sun. Louis’ fans call him Sun.”

“Zayn you thought that much?” Luke looked dumbfounded.

“Then, entered Liam. He lifted Zayn’s sorry ass and placed it on Louis’ lap. Sorry wrong use of the words. He made them mend the relationship. Now, again Zayn is again the pain in our asses.”

Luke laughed. He laughed hysterically; cheeks red with mirth. “That was cute.”

“You find this cute? You know it was a brain crashing experience for us.” Liam looked offended.

“I am going back. This is a way more insulting.” Zayn declared and proceeded to the door. Luke jumped and caught him.

“Come on Z. It’s alright, it only states that how special you both are to each other. Stay. I think food is being prepared.” Luke said.

“Hmmmmmmmm….. foooood.” Niall drooled.

“Okay but I will do whatever I want with Ni.” Zayn conditioned.

“Please.” Louis agreed. “He is at your disposal.”   

“What? How could you do this to me?” Niall sprinted to hide back against Liam but was caught before.

Luke went to Louis, put his arm behind his shoulders and Louis leaned on him. The trivialities of the society can be dealt afterwards. The pouting Niall and embarrassingly provoking Zayn can also be taken care of later. Right now, Louis just needs Luke. They have just entered the battlefield. Right now, he just needs some calm.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Its been a month since that meeting with his managers. Luke has made on a single paparazzi presence. It was just their usual lad’s night. Fans had already started searching for this new person, calling him cute and handsome (not that Louis is going to deny that) but his identity as a cardiologist has yet to be out. With his album coming in less than three months, he is already busy with recordings and shoot. Not a week goes by without any interview, radio show or Instagram updates. Fans are frenzy, now that they have got a new topic to say and bother about. But at least there are not any negative comments. It is true that Luke and Louis have made a decision to get married but he is still a little bit confused and sometimes he is not able to understand what to do with himself. Luke has been his friend and unconsciously he has started to depend and rely on him. His presence gives him peace, his voice calms him and one way or the other he always wants him by his side. Luke is now a constant presence in him home for movies or games or sometimes just to talk. Luke has a very busy schedule so Louis sometimes takes time to visit him at his hospital. Their favourite lunch place always has a nice place for them. But are these things enough to get married? What if things do not work out? What if only one of them falls in love with another? Its not a hard task to love Luke once you know him fine, but to know him fine is a hard task, that man tends to push people away. It is way Luke has protected himself. And in the industry of Louis it is not a virtue. How has Ron, him and Zayn got close to him is still a miracle.

Hence, comes today. Due to Liam and Zayn’s collaborations for the album, they are both meeting today with Lizzy (Elizabeth, the aristocrat) for some promo. Luke is called too after lunch for the very different purpose. Since, Zayn and Liam are in in the sister management companies to Louis’ own, the adjustment of schedules and the required understanding had never been a problem with them. Since, Niall is still with Sony, that company had always been a little overbearing. The meeting involved their managers to discuss on the upcoming promo. Three of them gave a short list of their suggestions that were accepted open handedly. After the meeting they all went to a nearby place to have lunch, where Luke joined them.

“No Louis, you are not taking that.” Luke said.

“Why is it?” Louis questioned.

“Because it has too many meat types and is really oily.”

“You never let me eat what I want.” Louis said, instantly looking for another dishes. Liam can bet his fortune on the fact that if it would have been any other person, Louis would not have listened. That man not even counteracted. Just obeyed and flipped the menu to find another. He smiled. “Why are you smiling too much?”

Luke too looked at Liam, who was happily smiling without giving a single glance on the exotic salads he is so fond of. “Nothing. Just thinking.” Zayn smiled at him understanding. Liam instantly put on a serious look and started looking for his favourite salad in the list. That salad must be particularly containing more greens, just because he is not going to let Louis steal his meal.

“About?”

“Something that I noticed today and I liked it. Very much loved it actually,” he said giving a dreamy serious smile, if humanly possible.

Louis looked at him with his brows just to meet at the middle and said, “Okay.”

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

When they all four arrived at the management, to their usual conference room Lizzy and the team was already present. She greeted them and without any waste of time came on the topic.

“I heard Mr. Malak that you are a cardiologist,” she said.

“That’s the reason its not Mr. its Dr.,” Luke said calmly. If Louis has still not fallen for him, its high time to do that, Zayn thought.

“My sincere apologies Dr. Malak. So, since the greetings are over, we should probably move on to the topic in hand. You know Dr. Malak, Mr. Tomlinson is set to release his new album in the coming five months. These months are very crucial for his career and this album is our first work with him. He wants to come out that is properly fine and we understand it, it’s the time now. But we want you wait for at least three months for that. I think you can wait that much. Right Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis nodded.

Lizzy continued, “But at the same point of time Louis’ coming out can be a really great deal for our album. It will give it a positive publicity and a recognition that it surely deserves. I have already talked to Mr. Tomlinson about his coming out in a performance of his titular single, but we want a coming out song from Louis. That would be a better way to do that. And then Louis would officially come out, just the way we decided previously. How do you like the plan?”

Luke looked a little confused. _Why was she talking that to me?_ “Why would I have a problem with that? I am fine as far as Louis is okay with it.”

“The problem is Luke that you will have to maintain a really low profile now. Your job is important and that is going to be only place where you can be alone. You have to be just be either at your workplace or at home. No more lunches with Louis, you both have to bring food from home. Actually, it would be better for Mr. Tomlinson who always tends to insist on the oiliest food found on Earth. No night outs. No night overs. You will go out when we tell you about that. Be it shopping or you people’s lad’s night or something else. And yes, you can be at each other’s places when no one else is invited. Mr. Ronald Black is allowed, being your childhood friend. But he too needs to maintain a privacy. It would be better if you insist on bringing the plus one on your alumni party at your college after two months. Remember to mention that in your invitation card. No Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr updates, nothing, at least not from a place at your home or office and from your own personal devices. Even your family is not allowed to do that. I guess I know your mother is active on Instagram but you are not fond of pictures I presume, so it will not be a big problem with you. And no occasional pictures with sweet children who wanted a selfie with the kind good looking doctor who treated their parents to good health. Agnes can postpone her coming exhibition since, neither the date is made official, nor the place booked. Am I clear?”      

“How do you know that much?” Luke said surprised.

“I did my homework.” She said all serious.

“But why so much restriction?”

“Important question. You see Dr. Malak, Louis’ fans have a very strong eye and really good investigation capability. Louis has never been too open and too much on social so to look out for him, they have acquired such techniques. IP addresses and security and restriction of your movement very important to protect you from the stalkers. They can be anywhere, any place and at any point of time. They can hamper your private and social life. The gentlemen here are now habitual with living this way but you have to be very careful. The new life that you are going to begin with Mr. Tomlinson is going to be different and bigger in many dimensions. My intervention and look out to you was easy since your guard was down. But you need to put that up. This world is not kind Dr. Malak. I hope you have thought about it before.”

“I have miss and I am alright with it. Don’t worry, we are going to be fine.”

“Its Miss Elizabeth Greenwood. That’s good. And Mr. Malik and Mr. Payne you too would have to be in one or two of their public appearances. I have already consulted to your managements for the schedules so that we can find the favourable dates. Is it alright with you?”

“Yeah. We are ready for that. Isn’t it Li?” Zayn said.

“Yeah. Alright.” Liam said.

“Okay, so I have talked to Ms. Calder before. As you have been seeing we are spreading the news of your breakup for a month now. We are going to make it official tomorrow.”

“I think it will be alright.” Louis said.

“Yeah. She did not make an appearance since, six months so it is alright. People were suspecting it three months before. It is going fine till now.”

“Okay. She is going to be really happy.”

“That woman could die now for a real boyfriend.” Zayn seconded.

“You know Mr. Tomlinson here we do not focus on your fans. They will be there. But to the other people and news like these do not bother them. They are not interested in the artist’s personal lives expect when it is too much. They want new and good music and that I think we are already giving. Here we focus on the fact that your image is maintained and people recognise you and you remain in the news. That’s all. Its been a long time since a rising pop singer came out, have had enough courage to do that except doing queerbating. And you never did that too. I really appreciate your courage.”

“Thank You Lizzy.” Louis smiled. It looked that the said Lizzy did not like the name but restrained herself to comment.

“It is alright Mr. Tomlinson. Do any of you have any suggestions?”

“Actually, we were thinking if that coming out song be released just before the release of the album. A week before.” Liam said.

“We were thinking about it in a month.”

“Yeah, but this way the stir will be maintained for the album and performance. Louis will just need to be sassy for the interviews.”

“Mr. Payne, you should sign up with us the next contract. I will insist to give you a place in the advisory committee.”

“Thank you, but I am fine now.”

“Think about it though,” she said with a shrug. That woman meant what she is saying. “Any other thing you want to discuss?”

“No, we do not.” Louis said.

“Alright. Thank you for your time gentlemen.”

They all stood up and went for the door. Liam and Zayn before Luke and Louis.

“Thank you, Lizzy. Bye.” Louis greeted.

It took five minutes for them to leave the building. They maintained silence to car. Zayn looked restless, Liam calm, Luke looked alert and Louis looked as if he does not want to think about anything for the time being. They all settled in Louis’ car who is going to drop everyone on their destinated places.

“I am still unable to understand how that Horan likes that woman? I think she is made of stone or something. The same expression all the time.” Zayn said looking relieved.

“For what then Niall fell for?” Liam said genuinely curious.

“Heels?”

“No pencil skirts.”

“Are you two out of your minds?” Louis scolded.

“I think because she acts like hard to get types.” Liam said.

“Niall is cliché.” Zayn said.

“We knew that already, right?” Liam said.

“But I think she is hard on outside though. A hard nut to crack types.” Luke said.

“And Niall is not cliché but a sap.” Louis defended Niall.

“How so?” Zayn ignored the driver Tommo.

“If she would have been the way you both think, maybe she would not have been so welcoming.”

“That was welcoming?”

“Yeah it was.” Louis supported.

“I second that.” Liam said.

“But all she concerned was about the sales and Luke she spied on you way too much.”

“Yeah. True. But that is her work and responsibility. We cannot spoil the hard work that Louis and the management has put up for the album. The information is searched wasn’t something we have talked about at home. That was at the public places. And the information was not private. If we think clearly, we were not careful. I do not think anyone else would have agreed on the coming out so easily and that too in this short limit of time.”

“I agree. They would have just asked me to get married in secret and be a secret domestic man. No coming out for at least not for five years.”

“Like most of the managements do for their clients. Many of the celebrities actually live like that. You got the point Zaynie?” Liam said.

“Yeah. Yeah. Alright. Friends of mine never take the side of mine. But do you think Ms. Greenwood ever had a nickname?” Zayn said.

“I do not know but here she has only one nickname and I am the only one who calls her by that. At first, I did that just to piss her off. She is too serious. But now, she has now acquired a habit of listening that.”

“Should we help Niall? Try a lot, since this is going to be too hard.” Liam said.

“Let me settle mine first. This time I really do not want to piss her off.” Louis said taking the right turn.

“Alright Boobear.” Liam said and kissed his hair. Luke smiled and Zayn flipped Liam off.


	12. Bohemian Rhapsody

Since that day, Lizzy has arranged Louis’ schedule to be too tiring. In addition to it he has to write a new song, but he still not able to decide how he wants that song to be. He thought about a few ways but he still unsatisfied of them. He wants that song to be something that is completely different from the others, something too close to himself that he wants to express without a single drop of suppression, the song should feel like a coming out, coming out of a hiding to the light where you truly belong. Something that liberates you of the bondages, of the fear of judgement, of the fear of a tumbling career, something that lets you to be yourself. This time he wants it to be Indie Rock, unapologetically himself. It is something that is his favourite but he never tried. 

Louis’ biggest deal is now to write. After thinking about the genre, the lyrics need to be given the importance. His next appearance with Luke is going to his college get together, where he is going to be his plus one. It gives him a weird feeling, because his only plus one has been Eleanor or his mom and he never been anyone’s date for a party. To help him, his identity is already concealed and management is going to provide the additional security since paparazzi are going to appear afterwards. His recent breakup with Eleanor was not a news even. No one bothered to give a hype to it except when in two recent interviews radio hosts asked about their reason of fallout. After that no one actually paid a single thought to it. He declared that the reasons are personal and they are still good friends and will remain so always. He does not want people to judge him when Eleanor hangs out with him or girls. She has always been a friend and a support to him and he cannot loose that on any pretext. Girl is rather happy, was drooling on a man since long. He knew the truth but she had to keep an image. So, now is the perfect time for them to take over. 

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

Louis arrived at Luke’s exactly at 10 in the morning ready to go to the party. It is going to be an open-air party in sun just to enjoy a brunch, some dance and lunch. Since, all the attendees are doctors they do not have enough time and enough patients to take care to therefore there is not going to be a late-night party. He ringed the bell and Luke emerged wearing a denim blue three-piece suit very suit with an arctic blue shirt and an aegean blue tie, very complimenting to Louis’ two-piece suit in Aegean blue, arctic blue shirt and denim blue tie. The outfit was arranged by the management to give them a couple look at the same time that could not look that obvious because of their different styles. Luke looked incredibly handsome, the suit fitting perfectly on his broad shoulders to his narrow waist. Louis was trying to not stare at him, though he was failing miserably. Luke was smiling though.

“How do I look?” he asked.

“Do I still need to answer that?” Louis said taking his eyes off him waking ahead to the car.

Luke just laughed, looking pleased. A pleasant warmth spreading inside their bodies keep them both restless and calm at the same time. “You look good though. I think they have given special attention to your ass and waist,” he said.

Louis turned and looked Luke dead in the eye. “You looking at my ass?”

Luke instantly looked down. “No……… I mean yes, but not that way.” _Ron will soon be eaten alive._ He turned his head towards the right look to avoid Louis’ smirking eyes and looked at the flower beds. He then just sprinted towards them and plucked a beautiful full-blown pink rose and put that in Louis’ right pocket. “Now, it is perfect.” It was confusing but it was beautiful. They both smiled and then the chivalrous Louis’ opened the passenger door for Luke.

 The ride to the venue wasn’t that far and they reached there in less than 30 minutes. Ron and Jane were already present. He stayed with her this time at hotel. Luke was first a little disappointed but later laughed too much at his totally smitten best friend. Jane looked excited meeting Louis and they spent nearly 15 minutes for pictures, selfies and autographs for nearly each of her family members. Louis was too kind to oblige or just to tease Ron that his girlfriend is not paying a single heed to him with him here. It worked even.

The brunch was as cheerful as tasty. Louis’ presence was not as big surprise as a dating Luke. Seriously, that chaste Luke spoiled his importance. Most of the people told him about their fan patients and autographs for them. It was surprising and sweet. Luke though looked a little uncomfortable but Ron and Louis’ presence helped him to be himself. Louis had totally forgotten about how public gatherings bothered Luke, his comfort and ease around him and his friends was so common and normal. Some of the boys came with their wives and girlfriends who were his fans but maintained a fine composure, Louis was happy about that, not because he does not love his fans but because they were too many, if he will start posing and giving autographs their will be no time left to talk and be with Luke. Luke seemed to enjoy the day, the sun and people around him. Luke let Louis meet most of his colleagues, a smile permanently plastered on his face and best wishes for everyone. Sometimes he would keep his palm on the small of Louis back when he has to catch his attention, to introduce him to someone or just to push him forward to walk around. The warmth of him palm felt good, like coming home.

The dance and drinks were scheduled in the afternoon. Luke had already forbade him to drink any thing hard, no matter how much someone pressurizes him. Louis was standing at the bar alone. Ron and taken Luke to somewhere and Jane was dancing with her old friend.

“Hi,” a man came to greet Louis.

“Hello,” Louis greeted. “Sorry I cannot recognise you.”

“How can you? You never met me. By the way I am Arthur. I am a nutritionist. Luke and me were classmates.”

“Oh, wow so nice to meet you. Luke is taken away by Ron must be coming here.” Louis said.

“Oh its alright. I have heard so much about you. I really great to meet you.”

Luke has never told Louis about Arthur. But Arthur heard so much about him. Luke told him about Louis? “Must be the good things I presume.”

“No, not all the things were good. But were fine mostly and I did not believe in most of them.” He must have seen a little confused expression on Louis’ face. “And not from Luke but Liam. I am not in contact with Luke. I saw him today after the day of our graduation ceremony.”

“Liam?”

“Yeah. I am Mr. Payne’s personal nutritionist.”

“Oh. I never heard about you from him. It is a surprise that you and Luke belonged to the same college.”

“Yeah. It is to me too. Liam did not tell me that you would be here. I would have been more prepared, to get surprised.” He said laughing mirthfully.

“Yeah I understand. But what he told you about, the-not-all-god-things.”

“Nothing important. Just that I should meet you too, to manage your quote unquote weird eating habits.”

Louis laughed. “I bet he likes each and everything that I like. He takes cheat meals on daily basis.”

“Really? Thank you that you told me that. I will keep an eye on him.”   

Louis smirked. Just then Ron arrived with Luke on his heels. “Where is Jane?” he immediately enquired. This man belongs to that serious category of possessive and jealous types. Luke tried to hide his smile.

“Not much, just dancing away.” He said indicating to the twirling Jane. “You people took too much time. Look who have we found here. Arthur. He is Liam’s nutritionist.” Ron had already gone to get his girl back.

Luke took the seat beside Louis. “Hi. Its been long time. How are you?”

“I am fine. Thank you. You two look great together.” Arthur said his eyes shifting from Luke to Louis.

“Thank you.” Luke smiled.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

When Luke and Louis had worn their shades, they followed Ron and Jane to exit the venue. Paparazzi were already waiting for them. Louis just took Luke to his without answering or even looking at them to his car. They were not allowed to do that. After nearly five minutes down the road to Luke’s place, Luke broke the silence.

“That went well.”

“Yeah, I presume. They got enough clicks.” Louis took right turn, looking in the rear-view mirror.

“Yeah I think so.” Luke said taking a long breath. “What happened?”

“Nothing. I am just looking that if we are followed.”

“Are we?”

“I thought so, maybe a reporter or two may do that. But it is not.”

“Then, that’s okay.”

“Yeah. And I am sorry Luke.”

Luke looked at Louis whose eyes were fixed on the road. “For what?”

“All this you know. I know it makes you uncomfortable and sometimes weird maybe and its all because of me you are going through it. In one or the another way it will affect your career and I do not want that.”

Luke was silent for a minute and then said, “You know Lou, when I proposed you this marriage and before that hanging out and dating, I knew what it will be going to be like. I was prepared and I do not regret that. It is not you that is making me do that, I am doing it myself. You are not responsible for anything that is happening or will happen. I am the one who agreed on this, in spite of knowing everything that comes with that. And I repeat you can not affect my career negatively, maybe on the other hand you may have to sign some autographs in the night for me or some videos maybe when they request too much, so it is you who has to do a little bit more work and suffer a little bit. I am cool though.” He looked at Louis and smiled. Louis smiled and shook his head looking in the front. “Louis, we all come with a baggage, for some people they are really hard and too heavy to carry and you have to carry them all day round, with some they are a little bit troublesome and you have to take care of them without the prior notice, but with you that baggage maybe a little bit heavy but the trouble it gives can be avoided in the best of the times, and sometimes it can prove a little bit helpful.”

“Helpful? Seriously?” Louis said looking at Luke.

“Yeah. There is my favourite coffee place around the corner and it is very busy in this time of the day. So, Mr. Tomlinson its your high time to be a nice date and get me a coffee. Expresso with milk, cream and a spoon of sugar.” Luke smiled cheekily.

Louis stopped the car at the aforementioned place and the place was really crowded and luckily an employee was coming out, so Louis just called him to get them their coffees. He gave him a nice tip, an autograph and a photograph to bid him farewell.

“So, Louis what is my baggage?” Luke asked Louis sipping his coffee.

“Your baggage?”

“Yeah.” Luke looked completely interested in this conversation.

“Your baggage is alright. Its more like something that forbids me to do anything unpleasing of its owner, especially to my smoking habits, drinking habits and fooding. People love this baggage inspite of its being the reason of my unending sufferings. I have improved a lot I must say that. You must be getting what I am trying to say. Right?” Louis said acting to think about the things that are still left to say.

“Certainly. I am totally understanding your emotions.” Luke said in a serious tone.

“You are a very understanding person K and it’s a virtue. And about your other baggage more like sometimes when you are not your own, someone who does not like people too much around, who may or may not get anxious easily, but in one or the multiple ways is out of baggage when I am there. And yes, a very busy person, too many night duties and not much to spare for loving husband. Gets drunk too easily, is cute during that phase and needs to be protected from the prying eyes, being a very possessive and dutiful husband-to-be. That makes you properly having not that amount baggage just the cute ones.” Louis was looking a him after each 30 seconds just to see his reaction, the expression on his face. Mirth playing his eyes like a child careless and free, not regretting what he confessed, raw and truthful.

Luke was pleased though he was trying to hide it. So, he just looked towards the window and said, “I will surely remember the words from my loving husband.”

Louis looked at Luke who was still looking outside the window and said, “Yeah, you should. That man is totally amazing, properly genius.”

Now, it was too much. Luke looked at who was already looking at him, “You better look forward, I cannot treat myself, myself.”

Louis instantly looked forward, turning left just in the front of the Luke’s home. He stopped the car and got out. Luke was calming himself when Louis opened the passenger door him, “We are home, K.”

“Thank you,” he said coming out of the car.

“I had a nice time today. Thank you for tagging me along.” Louis smiled.

“You were nice and enjoyed the company. You wanna come for a tea?”

“No, not today some other day maybe. I have to be at the studio in an hour. Today is a meeting. The coming out single is coming in a month or so. Therefore, I must be going.”

“Ms. Elizabeth Greenwood exploits you.”

Louis laughed. “No, she does not. Take care K. Goodbye.” He just sprinted to his driving seat, bade Luke his bye again and drove to his home.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis reached his place in 15 minutes, kissed his mother welcome and went upstairs to change. While hanging his suit, he carefully took out the pink rose and kept it in his song book and smiled.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

The coming out song have to be released at 6 in the evening and Louis is taking pictures with his fans outside the studio. All radio stations in London are going to play the song at exactly the release time with spotify, apple music, amazon music and youtube. Louis is still confused how Lizzy actually managed to do that. It is actually a release on a very grand scale. The fans are crazy with album coming in two weeks so the song is going to improve a huge lot of promotion. Fans, they look happy, excited and so cheerful. All his friends are in the studio, except Luke who had to go sometime ago for an emergency case in the hospital which required a team of doctors. It is one of those songs, that his friends will also be the ones who are going to listen it for the very first time. They were upset at first but they are so anxious today. Zayn is not talking to anyone, Liam is too cheerful, Oliver is restless and Kevin is just sleeping it off, Niall is messaging him restlessly about when it is coming, when he already knows. Its better to ignore him. When just 15 minutes were left for the release Louis went in to the studio. They were all waiting in the conference hall to see the reaction it is going to get. Louis took a sip of tea in the front of him. Lizzy tuned on a radio station. Oliver went for youtube, Kevin opened spotify and Liam itunes. After the first running of the song on radio, Louis received a message, the tone denoting it to be from Luke.

_I am so proud of you._

_Keep going._

_Amazing._

_I am going for an operation now. Will talk to you in the night._

_Goodbye. Take care._

**Thank you. It means a lot. Will wait for that.**

Then a message from Niall.

Smashed it lad.

**Thanks buddy.**

The song received a great reaction on YouTube while a rapid increasing of the streams on all the music platforms. 

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Louis reached back at nearly 8o’clock, and heard an earful about his really amazing single, his voice just what the song needed, the required production and too real lyrics. They had the dinner together, while Fizzy repeated every twitter comment on his new song and older twins were playing the song back to back. The song has actually helped in gaining the required anticipation for the upcoming album. Louis and family retired to bed at 10o’clock and Louis spent his next 45 minutes to read the same and the new twitter comments on his own. The coming out through a song is a big deal. Many of the tabloids have already issues articles on the doubt. They are not negative, fans have already anticipated it, they are supportive to it and happy. It feels free like some huge stone is lifted from his shoulders giving him lightness, freshness and liveliness. Louis was watching some nice manips of himself when Luke called him, “Hi K, what’s up?”

“I am fine. I am still at hospital though.”

“Another late nightery?”

“No, just packing my things and some files for home. I will be leaving in half an hour.”

“Its already late. Have you eaten something? Agnes is not in London, right?”

“Yeah, she is in USA, for some wedding. I will prepare something at home.”

“When is your duty tomorrow?”

“In the afternoon. Why?”

“You come here. I will prepare something for you or mum made some tasty lasagne tonight, they are still left. You can eat that.”

“But we are not allowed for night outs Lou.”

“If you are not going to tell them, so they will never know. You come here tonight and I will drop you at your place early in the morning then you can prepare me breakfast to compensate.”

“What compensate?”

“For hospitality at my home.”

“I do not need that. I would better go home. Thank you.”

“Please K. Come on. You should at least be a nice person today.”

“Yeah, about that. You did a great job today Lou. I was truly amazing.”

“So, I am getting my breakfast, right?”

Luke laughed, “Alright. I have to check on a patient so I have to go. Will meet you in an hour.”

“Alright K. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Louis is not going to let Luke sleep till 1o’clock tonight.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Another fifteen days were another daze period for Louis. The coming of his second album and promotions kept him busy and going. He wasn’t even able to meet Luke after their night over that day. It was just Oliver and Kevin that were allowed to keep him company during his interviews and rehearsals. The pervious song hit the charts and had been constantly in the news propagating it as Louis’ coming out song. The attention and popularity, he is receiving now is too much and too good. People are supportive and at least no one is blaming on him for the lies and the closet in which he chose to live. It must be because of the fans are now not unknown to the workings of the showbiz and their tactics for the maintenance of some specific image of a celebrity. Louis has always tried to break a plastic image and be himself just the way he is not just by his looks and dressing but with his choice of music, the people he associates with and the works he is involved with. The show today is going to be the last step in this direction, the honesty with his sexuality, a thing that he was born with, the thing that he truly is. It is not something someone can be proud of because it is something you are born with rather than something you acquire or attain by your talents or hard work. It is just something that sometimes you just have a hard time to deal with, to let people accept you after you accept yourself. His live performance of his titular single is going to held in by BBC Radio and the stadium is going to be full of people and Louis is scared and anxious. On one hand it is going to be the happiest day of his life on the other hand he is not able to keep himself calm and thinking too much about the aftermath. Luke is going to there; Louis thinks maybe he is going to take care of that.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you better go to the dressing room. The stylists have arrived and yours is going to be the first performance.” Lizzy came, her pencil heels tapping on the floor.

“Okay Lizzy. I will go. If anyone arrives for my sake, better send them there.”

“Yeah I will take care of that.” Louis turned and walked towards the green room, when Lizzy called him again. “Mr. Tomlinson!”

Louis turned to look at her curiously, “Yes, Lizzy?”

“Do not worry Mr. Tomlinson. It is going to be amazing.” Lizzy smiled, surprisingly.

Louis smiled, “Thank you Lizzy.” He turned again for the green room.

Luke, his friends and family arrived when Louis was getting his hair styled by Krystle who was commenting that why is it so hard to keep his head still.

“Because too many butterflies like their Kris,” Zayn commented entering the room.

“You sure it is not earthworms,” Liam said looking doubtful.

“I never though that Liam could be that gross,” Fizzy said.

“Right Fizzy. Now you all can please be quiet. You are not helping.” Krystle scolded.

“How much time is left?” Luke asked anxiously.

“I think ten minutes,” Jay said “Louis and Kris you both better hurry up. We still need to reach the box.”

“Can I be at the backstage?” Luke asked.

“But they have forbade us to be at the backstage. Only the team, Jordon and some other photographers can be there.” Fizzy said.

“I think we can make an exception then. Mr. Malak you are allowed.” Lizzy said entering the room. Louis smiled looking a bit relieved. “Louis lets go; the show is about to start. And everyone else except Mr. Malak can please go to the allotted box. Mr. Clark is going to take you there.”

After a gush of all the bests, everything is going to be alrights and kisses all the people around reached to their respective positions, family and friends in the box, Louis on the stage, Luke, Jordon and Lizzy backstage at the safe distance where Louis can see them but not the audience.

After all the arrangements of the lights and the band, Louis performed his single. The audience was whooping, shouting and singing with him. He went between them and as a surprise performed his coming out song too. Audience went overboard. It was such a good show.

After the performance he said, “Hello everyone, thank you for coming here to listen to me, for loving me and supporting me all these years. I would have never be what I am today without the support you and the patience that you have kept with me.” Once whooping audience was silent, listening attentively. “So, here, standing in the front of you, I am going to make an announcement. I am sorry that I had to hide that from you to keep you away from the so important part of myself. I am gay and now I want to love freely and be what I am in the front not just hide myself in the privacy of the life and love the man for all to see. I loved my privacy and I was that way because things were that way for me. But today I am here loud and proud.”

The audience was silent for a minute and but hooted in joy, shouting “I love you, Louis”, Louis laughed and smiled looking all happy when the lights were dimmed signalling Louis to quit the stage. Louis turned to exit when he saw Luke running towards him, embracing him tightly and Louis hugged him with the same intensity. It felt better not just emotionally but physically too.


	13. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ..............

Luke did not let go of Louis for at least a minute and he would not have let go of him for at least 5 minutes if there wasn’t George Ezra to perform next. Luke looked proud as if something really beautiful happened today. And yes, whatever happened today was really beautiful. Luke took Louis’ face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Louis smiled. It felt so peaceful as if there was no one around, just the two of them. They never needed to say anything about how they felt for each other. Their presence for each other was just enough to keep them right and sober. They exited the stage with Louis in the front looking blissful when Jordon came forward to hug him, shortly joined by his mother and sisters. Jay must have been crying, she looked too emotional. Zayn was looking grave, that’s whenever he tries to control his emotions too much. Liam came forward running to hug his friend, shaking him in his arms happy and laughing. The energy that Liam radiates is too communicable and Louis could not stop to laugh himself. They could here George praising Louis of his performance and his bravery to come out so young just at the peak of his career. Louis noted to thank him in future. The lightness of the atmosphere around felt serene to Louis, a feeling of coming home, to be free and to be happy the way you like. The day though happy was draining to everyone. They all shortly went to parking to get going to Louis’ place where Jay had prepared dinner for everyone as treat.

“It is high time to think and plan about the upcoming marriage. Right mum?” Fizzy asked Jay.

“Just a minute ago Louis came out. I do not think it as a high time, Fiz.” Luke said sitting crushed between Louis bum and Liam’s shoulders. Zayn is the best partner when it comes to seating.

“Its half an hour ago to be more precise. Louis did that just to marry you Luke. There is so much to plan florists, tuxedos, venue, cards, catering, rings, my dress and so much more. I think I need at least six months.”

“Six months? I never thought that we are short of money.” Louis said.

“Money is not the deal. Wedding dresses are.”

“There is a very famous designer who specialises in Wedding Tuxedos. He is amazing. He takes two months maximum for the task.” Zayn said.

“Its not the tuxedos I am worried about. It’s my dress.”

“Last time I checked its us who is getting married.” Louis said indicating to himself and Luke.

“Who cares? You want me to come there in my jeans and a blouse? No right. There is not going to be a bride, so I will be there for people to look at.” Fizzy said smiling bashfully.

Louis frowned and looked at Luke who just shrugged and smiled a little.

“Are you serious?” Liam said. “I though people come to see grooms.”

“This is not fair right. I am Louis’ sister, studying in a university, a girl of really good grades. And I am also going to do a hell amount of work at their wedding, since I am really great at choices. Therefore, people are obliged to look at me too.”

Louis looked at his sister curiously. “I will think about it.”

“That’s not fair.”

“That is totally fair, Fiz.” Jay said sitting beside her daughter listening to her tactics and demands. “Your brother is right. We will think about it.”

“But…….”

“Shut up.” Jay said and ended the topic of Fizzy’s dress. “But Louis I think wedding after six months is alright. We will keep the function private. Have you talked about it to Lizzy?”

“At this point of time its better for Louis to focus on the promotion of his album and the his upcoming performance. It is better for us to see about how are the people going to react on Louis’ announcement. What are their comments and expectations? Let Lizzy manage that for at least a month. Then it will be safe to talk to her about this topic. None of us wants that volcano on high heels to burst open.” Liam said.

“She was in good mood today and looked happy about everything, how everything had worked out. She even smiled today. Let the things be calm at this time.” Zayn seconded.

“Zayn, we should send that photo of Lizzy smiling to Ni. The guy will just flip himself.” Liam suggested bashfully.

“Why do you need to send her pic to Niall?” Jay asked curious.

“Because Niall likes her.” Zayn answered.

“Niall likes Lizzy?” Fizzy said surprised.

“Yeah. And a smiling picture of Lizzy is going to be a great surprise for Niall.” Liam said winking.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

They reached home at nearly nine and immediately bustled around the dinning table, too hungry to wait further. Jay, Luke and Felicity got busy to bring food, heating it and all while Louis was gathered by his team to see the reaction on the social media and to think about the damage control if needed.

“Stop this now. Do these things tomorrow.” Jay was coming towards the dinning table with a dish in hand. Lizzy turned off her phone kept it on the table. “Better. You all should focus on the positive side today.”

“Alright, Jay. I will keep that aside.” Jay smiled and took off once again to kitchen to retrieve another dish but Luke and Fizzy were already coming with the dishes in a cart. As the cart came they all placed the dishes on the table and served themselves their portions. Dinner was a silent affair, their minds occupied somewhere. The usual calls to pass on the dishes were some of the only conversations they had in addition to complementing Jay of her amazing cooking. Luke sitting beside Louis was helping him with his carrots and receiving his beans just to make him smile and to take his mind off the events of the day. It felt free yes, as something that a heavy weight is lifted off his shoulders but he is completely aware of what this revelation can do to his career and the way people are now going to look upon him. Though he is not going to say it aloud but he wants to just grab his phone and see what is going on. How is his album sales going on? But he knows that it is better maintain calm and crash his bed as soon as his dinner is over. After dinner, they all left for their abodes. Louis wanted to have Luke with him tonight, that man has already freed his schedule for the following day, but tonight its really going to be hard for him to sleep and he does not want Luke to be awake just to keep him company.

Louis messaged Luke after half an he left.

**Have breakfast with me tomorrow.**

_Yours or mine._

**Mine.**

_Will see you at seven, then._

**Okay, I will keep the pancake batter ready.**

_No, I will be at 6:30 there._

**Alright then, see you tomorrow.**

_Okay. Good night._

**Good night.**

_Take care._

**Take care.**

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Luke knocked at Louis’ door at exactly 6:30 am in the morning. A gorgy Louis clad in sweatpants and an old t-shirt rubbing his eyes like a child opened the door for him.

“Good Morning Louis,” Luke greeted cheerly kissing Louis on cheek, too awake Louis’ thought a little bitterly. “I brought you your tea and some pancakes.”

“You brought my breakfast to bed? So sweet.” Louis gave his sleepy starry eyes to Luke. Luke looked amused.

“Are you still drunk?”

“No. I did not have drinks last night. Too nervous for that.” And that clicked Louis, the last night.

Luke grabbed his attention once again, too soon for him to lose a soft sleepy Louis. “Hey Louis be with me.” Luke placed the tray on bed table and took Louis hand and had them flushed on his bed. “Too soon for those, go get fresh, I brought you your favourite breakfast.”

Louis looked up at him lost in thought.

“What happened? Stop thinking about it Louis, for now. Let me spoil you rotten.”

“You are too happy?” Louis observed.

“Yeah… Why not? I am too happy for you. Are not you?”

“Yes, I am, I guess. Will you spoil me like you do now, when we get married?” Louis smiled.

“Even more. You will be my husband then; I will have all the rights to spoil you then. Jay will hate me then.”

Louis laughed. “Never, she would probably think that its me who has forced you to spoil me rotten.”

“Haven’t you?”

“No, never. Its all your bad deeds.”

“Oh. So I will never have your back.”

“No, No, you will always have but you know,” Louis brought his lips next to Luke’s ear whispering, “my mother spares none.”

They both crackled and soon Luke dragged Louis by hand to bathroom, Luke does not serve cold breakfast.       

The day was filled with tea, pancakes, apples, brownies and tabloids. Luke and Louis sprawled on Louis’ bed reading each and every tabloid and news regarding Louis. He does not know why he is even attempting to read them though. Luke is telling him each headline and then singing all its contents.

FORMER ONE DIRECTION SINGER LOUIS TOMLINSON COMES OUT AFTER THE RELEASE OF HIS SECOND ALBUM.

LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON BECOMES AN INSPIRATION: COMING OUT AT THE PEAK OF HIS CAREER.

EX-ONE DIRECTION MEMBER LOUIS TOMLINSON OPENS UP WITH HIS SEXUALITY

LOUIS TOMLINSON COMES OUT BEING GAY AFTER THE RELEASE OF HIS APPARENT COMING OUT SINGLE.

ANOTHER SINGER ADDED TO THE GAY PARTY: LOUIS TOMLINSON COMES TO HIS FANS AFTER THE PERFORMANCE OF HIS COMING OUT SONG

HOLLYWOOD STARS CONGRACTULATE LOUIS TOMLINSON FOR HIS BRAVE MOVE

FANS ECSTATIC: LOUIS TOMLINSON COMES OUT TO HIS FANS

TWEETER FILLED WITH PRAISE AND BLESSINGS: LOUIS TOMLINSONS DECLARES HIMSELF GAY    

“I can read K.”

“I know that.”

“Then you do not need to sing all the headlines on my face.”

Luke laughed, “But I am loving it. They are so positive.”

“Yes, they are.” Louis whispered.

Luke looked at Louis concerned and lifted his hand to caress his cheek but then thought against it. He kept his palm near Louis’ and asked, “How are you doing Louis?” Luke asked voice soft.

“Everything is fine.” Louis said looking at Luke curiously.

“Do you know Ron always tells me that I am a good listener.”

“And…” Louis smiled.

“And that I make him feel better.”

“So?”

“You too should tell me about what is going on in your brain. Maybe you will feel better.”

“You want to listen my over confused thoughts?” He asked curious, voice never leaving softness.

“I will listen whatever you want to say Louis.” Luke caressed his cheek thinking there is no way he could stop himself.

Louis pushed his cheek to his palm and said, “I am scared K.”

“To face it now?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“The biggest leap, you have already taken. You need not be scared of it.”

“Will they not feel betrayed?”

“Louis they know what its like to be in here and closeting is something many of the artists have went through. You need not feel guilty for that. Its alright and we all are so proud of you that you have had the courage to come out.”

“What if it all backfired?”

“Nothing will backfire. They all are taking it rather seriously and are happy about it. In some months’ time when we will get married all the issues and problems will break their knees. You are not some promiscuous gay man with multiple partners Louis, who thinks that he will be exposed after this.”

“But...”

“But what?”

“When we will divorce what will happen then? After we get married, they will think that I came out for you. I came out to marry you, I could not hide anymore. And if divorce happens, it would not be nice.”

“You actually came out because you wanted to marry me. Haven’t you?”

Louis looked at Luke all flustered. Luke took it as an answer.

“You would not have come out if there was no me in the scene. You would still have been closeted and giving appearances with Eleanor. And about divorce, I do not think that we are hundred percent sure that we are going to get divorced, but if we get its normal Louis. It happens all the time. No one judges the partners for that. Sometimes things just do not work out.”

“But I do not want to get divorced, never.” It is so hard to see Louis looking vulnerable and thinking all the worst scenarios in his mind. On one hand Luke feels proud that Louis has trusted himself with this part of his nature but on the other hand he never wants to see Louis fragile and vulnerable. He wants him to be energetic, happy and sassy as he is always who always has the best comebacks. 

“Then, we will try our best to work it out.” Luke pulled Louis to his chest and kissed his hair. “Too much thinking for today. Sleep now.”

“Alright.” Luke rubbed his hair till he fell asleep in his arms.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

Luke is still not able to grab on the conversation he had with Louis in the afternoon. His insecurities and his fragility to the situation is not something to be ignored. He can understand what it is to be get married and the fears associated with it. They both had never seen any successful marriages in their generation, not even of their parents. Yet, they both agreed to get married to a person who is chosen by their mothers. It is not revolting to marry Louis, he is going to be a husband anyone could ask for, a person who will dote on his spouse, care for them and love them endlessly. But would he be going to give justice to him, of his habit to wear heart on his sleeve?

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

A few months pass when Louis and Luke upcoming marriage is never discussed. It maybe just for the reason that they all want to give Lou sometime to adjust with the new scenario and let Elizabeth do the damage control if necessary. Too much happened in too short time. Album performed well and in a few months’ time his tour dates will be officially announced. Though, these happening bring a swirl of excitement in blood and bones there is always some kind of uneasiness and anxiety whose reasons are yet to located exactly. It is not just about the marriage and marriage with Luke to be particular, but something more, something that makes you defenceless and strong all at once. The feeling that surrounds him when he is with Luke, is something he just want to feel always, something he never gets tired off, something he always wants to keep for himself. That man makes him soft at heart, so open and vibrant but yet so mature and thoughtful that these contradictory virtues exists so happily inside him together.

Tonight, Zayn invited Louis for stargazing in his garden. The weather is cold, but it had not stopped these bosom friends to have some time together. Clad in the warmest jackets, beanies and gloves, they are sprawled on warm blankets gazing the twinkling stars.

“That’s Capricorn, constellation.” Zayn said indicating Louis a set of stars towards their right.

“Where?”

“See that one, now connect those two stars and two behind that.”

“Yeah… I saw that. Its my zodiac you know.”

“I know that. Oh see that’s Pisces.”

“That fishy one. Right?”

“Rude.”

Louis just laughed, “okay, tell me what is the first thing that comes into your mind when you see them?”

“Stars?”

“Yeah.”

“Your song.”

“My song?”

“Hmmm… Just Hold On.”

“Oh you mean that line?”

“Yeah. It’s my favourite one.”

“You never told me.”

“Don’t know why. But that song helped me, so it is important to me.”

“How?”

“You know how the things were at that time Lou.”

“Yeah. I used to miss you a lot.”

Zayn smiled. “Me too.” They continued to look at the stars in comfortable silence when Louis broke it saying, “Z”

“Yeah Boo.”

Louis chose to ignore the name. “Do you think stars rule our life?”

Zayn looked at him and said, “Not just stars but planets too. But not rule maybe, they give us direction and influence the things around us.”

“You believe that.” Louis said. He was astonished at first but to think clearly its very Zayn thing to do.

“Yeah, how come then that we are like our Zodiac, how is a Capricorn always out of place and a Pisces indecisive and confused.”

“You are right. So, some would never go along.” Louis said thinking.

Zayn knows where this conversation is going. “Are you talking about you and Luke?”

Louis looked caught. “Ummm..”

Zayn just smiled. “You are Capricorn, he a Libra. Capricorn is an earth sign, one of the four cardinal signs ruled by Saturn, Libra is an air sign also a cardinal sign, ruled by planet Venus. Libra brings autumn and Capricorn spring. Libra thinks too much of pros and cons and Capricorn is practical and grounded. Does not seem to me bad combination.” Zayn smiled and continued, “Though they are not considered very compactible but to me you two look pretty tangled. There is something called love, support and care that matters most in a relationship, compactible to most compactible signs won’t work if persons are not ready to work for it.”

Louis looked at Zayn, “What if they are right?”

“To me in life there should always something that one should strive for. And Luke is not a bad objective.”

“Thank you, Zayn.” Louis hugged Zayn, his head on his chest.

“Anytime Love.” Zayn just squeezed him tight. There are things that Louis and Luke will themselves have to take care, Zayn cannot mend the hearts even before they are broken, and the hearts who aren’t even meant to be broken.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Jay and Agnes had enough of their waiting and decided to call their boys and clear the matter. They called them at Luke’s for dinner. It was Jay who breached a nice polite dinner.

“Have you two thought about it?” Louis was once again stealing carrots from Luke.

“About what mum?” Louis and Luke looked at their mum immediately, already anticipating the topic.

“Your marriage, Lou. Have you both planned something about it?” Louis was dreading the question. He hasn’t even talked about it to Luke.

“Louis needs to talk to his management about it. We have to see how we can deal with this matter and topic. Right Lou?” Luke came to the rescue.

“Yeah mum. I was thinking about it this week.” Louis said.

“It’s okay. But we need to hurry about it. Cinderella Ball is coming, we have to plan for that too. Agnes and I were thinking for spring wedding in the first week of March, so that we can have enough time to prepare and make all the arrangements.”

“Okay mum. We will see to that.”

The dinner was not that good as expected.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

The very next day Louis approached Lizzy for the wedding things. Management and the Label agreed for the spring wedding since Louis’ schedule is free till summers except some chat shows he will go for. They also suggested to make Luke and Louis’ relationship public after the Ball, so that they could have a nice coverage of their wedding. The news was accepted and rather appreciated among the friends and family. Tomlinson household was soon busy in the arrangements of the Ball and the charity exhibition that was again to be organised by Zayn and Agnes.

The next month went by with Luke’s appearance in Ball as Louis’ date and the management further confirmed it as his boyfriend to whom he is currently engaged with. This proceeded with release of some of their pictures together, which Louis does not even remember of being taken. After the release of the news Luke’s hospital time also engaged a small time when tiny louies would pester him for pictures and autographs, while Louis provided them with whatever they wanted. It was nice. Louis’ birthday and Christmas went by being all of them together at Tomlinson’s all cozy and comfortable. Liam stayed since his parents went to his sister for the festival, so the days were merrier with more people and more cookies. They sang Christmas songs all day, made a ridiculously big Christmas tree on the Louis’ pretext that it is for at least three families. From Jay and Luke’s roast to Liam’s really high hanging stars, lights and baubles from Zayn’s smiles and sarcasm to Louis teas and excuses, the festive season brought them joys, love and togetherness.

For the New Year’s Day began the nerve wreaking task of wedding planning.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .

Since, Louis and Luke were bestowed with really enthusiastic family, there was not much that they required to do in the preparations. Agnes and Jay chose the venue, Lottie, Fizzy, Oliver and Kevin took care for the catering and decorations, Liam, Zayn and Niall have arranged a good band while the management arranged the things on all the levels with taking care for the security management. Louis and Luke had to just care for their wedding rings and invitations. Their attire was ordered and arranged personally by Lizzy herself. Louis and Luke had given her an idea of the things and choices though. Louis thinks that they just have to be there and look pretty. That is different matter that he is handsome and rugged. He likes the idea, though. Today, Louis was too pleased with himself. He already had managed his side of invitations and was relaxing while Luke was managing his. It has nothing to do with the fact that Luke came late because of an operation that lasted more than he expected, so by the time he arrived Louis had already completed half of his invitation. The families have planned for a very private function, where guests not more than a handful were to be invited. Just the families of their friends and relatives. Since, Louis does not have many celeb friends, the guests list wasn’t that long.

“Mum was pestering me to buy rings for us. When are we going?” Louis asked Luke.

Luke had his glasses on, with ink smudged on his cheek, he lifted his head from his dairy and answered, “Whenever you like Lou, just tell me beforehand so that I can take the time off.”

“Are you free today?”

“Yes, we can go today. It will take 15 minutes for me to complete the list, then I will take an hour nap. Then, we can go.”

“You can take all the nap you want when we get back.”

“No, I am too tired.”

“But I am going to be with you.”

“How is that going to help with my sore muscles.”

“I am a nice company, K. I will keep you engaged and happy.”

Luke just smiled. “I do not want to face too many people now. I want a break. You are enough for now.” And gave his nice earnest eyes.

Louis could not resist that. “Okay, we will go in two hours. You complete this and I will make you a nice tea.”

“Thank you, Louis.” With that Louis got up to prepare some tea. Luke called him, “Lou, there are some Choco chip cookies in the second rack to the right. Bring some with tea.”

After nearly five minutes, Louis came balancing two hot cups of tea and a jar of Choco chip cookies in a tray.

“Here is your tea, love.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” After their official announcement of the engagement, they were used to call each other with love names till the point they go overboard and downright disgusting. Zayn’s words, not Louis’. They were just trying to be lovable husbands, jerk.

“Lou, honey, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Anything for you, lovie.”

“There is a girl in the hospital who just has come back from coma after a month. She is your fan, she hasn’t asked me, she does not know about me, but I heard about her so, can you do a little video message for her. She would feel nice.”

Louis looked concerned, “How old is she?”

“Ten”

“Can I come with you?”

Luke never expected this but alright, “I will talk to Daniel then.”

“He is his doctor? Is he invited?”

“Yes and I am not sure.”

“Oh, why? I though it will not be safe to call too many people.”

“K, we both do not have many friends. Call the ones you have. We have arrangement, and do not stop yourself for my sake.”

“Alright.” Luke completed his list and his tea. Louis stood to go to living room to have watch some tv while Luke will go to his room for rest.

Louis was surfing through the channels to watch something agreeable enough to watch, when Luke took a seat beside him.

Louis looked at him, furrowed his brows and asked, “Why aren’t you sleeping? Who was moaning on their tiredness just some time ago?”

“I wasn’t moaning.”

“Right, when the jewellery shop is just a block away and we need not to walk there. And if I am guessing right, you must have already seen some rings online, otherwise you would not have agreed so easily, so it would not have taken that much time.”

“Okay okay….. you win. My God you don’t even spare me.”

“I spare you pretty well. Now, go sleep.” Louis looked in eyes and realized something. “Is something bothering you K?”

Luke looked at him, looking a little uncomfortable. “Yeah.”

Louis gave him his full attention. “What’s that?”

“Have you thought about what will happen after marriage?” Luke questioned seriously.

“What after marriage?” How can this man can be so oblivious?

“We will be married Louis. We haven’t seen a place to live, like we decided. It all happened too fast…..”

Louis stopped him, “Whoa. Whoa…. K. Relax love. That’s settled. I thought something is too wrong to be repaired.”

“You think it is a trivial issue?”

“When I said that? I have an arrangement for that.”

“What arrangement? We haven’t bought a house nor rented any. We haven’t talked to the mothers even on the topic.”

“I have a spare house in London itself. We can go and live there. It is under refurbishment since the tenants left this month.”

“I forgot that I am marrying a millionaire.”

“You always forget important details.”

“Yeah. Right.” Luke took a deep breath. “What about mothers?”

“Need not to worry about it. They must be anticipating. None of us is a bride, unfortunately. We will move to the villa right away after the wedding. And two master bedrooms will be prepared.”

Luke looked at Louis thoughtfully. “Alright.”

“Yeah. If its all good, then go take some rest, we will leave in an hour.”

“Nope, I am alright. I will get changed and then we will go.”

“You do not need rest?”

“No. You better pick up your idle bum, drink water and get fresh. I will be back in a minute.” Luke turned to go into his room.

“How dare you insult my bum?”

“Whatever. Not everything is yours now. We are getting married, aren’t we?”

Louis just blushed.

In the search of the perfect wedding bands, or particularly like Luke had seen online, they roamed around for nearly two hours when Luke was at last satisfied with a pair of rings in a shop. They were just a gold bands adorned with blue and brown jade. Brown one for Louis and Blue for Luke. The store keeper looked too pleased with the colour choices for the grooms. On returning, Luke took Louis to his favourite shop for Kulfi and Kebabs.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

The wedding was scheduled in the mid-day and reception in the evening. The open ground was decorated with white, pink and blue roses and carnations. The chairs were wrapped white and tables were given a lacy cover. The seats were named, with bouquets adoring each of the tables. The sun shone on the venue in golden shine sparking the area in the divine light. There was still an hour when the guests will officially begin to arrive. Louis was in a little panic attack since his tie has gone missing.

“God… How am I going to get married without the tie?”

“Relax Lou. It must be somewhere. Let me help you.” Liam offered.

“You are still in trackpants Li. You better get dressed first.”

“I will just take ten minutes. Let me help you first.” Liam started looking in the suit cover to look for it.

“But you require an hour for your hair. I will search Li. You go, get dressed first.” Louis said all flustered. Liam thought it as the better idea to get lost from there, so he left immediately promising to send help. Must be Zayn.

Louis continued to search for a minute when someone knocked at the door. “Come in” Louis shouted.

“I thought so. Looking all frantic. Who leaves their tie with husband’s clothes?” Louis lifted his eyes to look at Luke, all dressed and handsome, or more like beautiful. Their suits were flawless, Louis knew that but their perfectness can only be evaluated when they are actually worn. They were just another pair of couple tuxedos from Louis Vuitton. All the same, but with different ties, the colour of the partner’s eyes. A bright blue tie adorned Luke’s neck and a chocolate brown tie was their waiting in his palm. Its been a minute since Louis had not blinked, just there half bend staring at his fiancé. Luke noticed and blushed. “Louis” he called a little louder.

Louis came out his daze, shook his head, blushed and “You look beautiful” complimented.

Luke smiled, colour tainting his cheeks a little more, “Thank you. You too look good today.” He approached Louis in small steps.

“Just good?” Louis smirked. Luke came close and wrapped the tie around Louis’ neck.

“No, not just good, you look pretty handsome today.” Louis smiled. “Let me do this for you”, Luke proceeded to tie knot.

Louis was busy looking at Luke whose cheeks were getting redder and was trying to concentrate completely on the tie not on the warmth of his own cheeks or of the Louis’ breath on his hands. Then, another guest barged in without a knock. Definitely Niall.

“Hello, here”, he waved to someone in the corridor, “Both the grooms are here.” He then went in with Theodore in toe and scolded, “Luke everyone was searching for ya, left your phone in the dressing room.” Luke was still tying the tie, so Louis did not consider to reply him.

“Done”, Luke said when he finished and went back a little to see the Louis nicely, “It looks good.” He then moved to Niall, “Is he Theo? Looks cute.” He patted his head, shying Theo to go behind Niall. “I need to go I guess; mum must be searching.”

“Ate my mind to see uncle Tommo and then shying away here.” Niall caressed Theo, “And Luke stay here, ya all are ready, guests have started to arrive. So, Jay and Agnes would just be here in a minute for some touch-ups. It is actually just matching Boutonnieres.” He shrugged and then moved to Theo to pester him to go to his uncle Tommo, “Come on, Theo. Go to Tommo, tell him he looks beautiful and his husband too looks handsome.” Theo just looked more cautious and looked between his uncle and the new couple, when Eleanor and Bebe made entry with all shrill noises and too much Awwws, all starry eyes and heart eyes. Louis looked pleased and flaunted himself and his appreciable choice of a husband. Their mum cried a little, all happy tears, I assure you, fixed the pink, purple and white flowered Boutonniere to their chests and the party soon got ready to go for the aisle, when Louis just remembered, “Where are Zayn, Ron and Liam?”

Agnes laughed, “Zayn and Ron are helping Liam to get ready. They will meet us in the way. We should go unless it will be too late.” Eleanor and Bebe went back to the ground to join audience. The best men Zayn and Ron wore similar black suits with silken pink ties. Ron, Luke and Agnes went together to the right extension to come to the aisle from the left while Zayn, Louis and Jay remained in the left side to enter from the right. Niall, Theodore and Liam too went to the audience to join their friends. At the appointed time, Louis entered with Jay and Luke with Agnes from two opposite sides of the aisle. The audience hooted, awed and cheered. When they handed their boys to each other in the middle of the aisle, where priest repeated their vows to be together in happiness and sickness till the death broke them apart. They exchanged rings and a chaste kiss. They threw their bouquets to land with Ron and Eleanor who looked too pleased. Ron took each picture with the bouquet and a blushing Jane.

.           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .           .          

The reception transpired with embarrassing speech from Louis’ best man Zayn, an hilarious speech from Luke’s best man Ron, Liam being the only sensible one to give an emotional speech for the couple. They toasted for their coming beautiful days, a new life that they are going to begin, for their friends and their love. The hall swayed in the love tunes and waltzed with the couples. Louis and Luke shared endless dances, all laughs, cheers and joys, Ron and Jane joined in all their embarrassments and twirls. Their mothers shared too many happy tears and too many happy hugs and kisses. Steve made them dance on his high tunes and Bebe sang her throat away, Liam and Eleanor joined in the grooves while Niall dragged Zayn in all the merry making. Kevin dragged Lizzy for Niall, leaving him all flustered. They went all cliché and made the newly wed to dance too close on ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ and ‘Take me to your Heart’ and ‘Crazy Little thing Called Love”, they were not spared for their profusely tainting cheeks or aching stomachs.

A little pinch of paparazzi and a little bit of the leaked pictures was enough to let make the social media on fire. They cut cake, saw fireworks and saw their friends go crazy. At nearly midnight they took a cab back. The driver happy to congratulate them, with all the best wishes when he dropped them Home.      

**Author's Note:**

> Take care sweet chocolates...   
> Until the next time.


End file.
